FULL PLAY
by sisKkamjong88
Summary: Sorry For everything. Silahkan membenci saya.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Play**

**By: Panda**  
><strong>Cast: KrisSoo (secret?)**  
><strong>Genre: Romance,hurt,Comfort<strong>  
><strong>Rate: T  M**  
><strong>Enjoy reading^^<strong>  
><strong>GS<strong>  
><strong>Titik masalah akan muncul di chap 3 atau 4<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading^^<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Summary:**

Kyungsoo hidup berdua dengan Kris. Mereka yang tidak taubagaimana jalan takdir mereka. /"aku hamil Kris"/"aku akan menjagamu Soo"/"tinggalkan dia sekarang juga Kris"/"aku akan memisahkan mereka berdua"/"aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku bagaimanapun caranya! Aku akan menjadi egois untuk anakku"/  
>Krissoo pair, and other cast. FF chapter.<p>

**Kyungsoo pov~**

Hari ini sungguh memuakkan. Aku tidak tau harus kemana setelah mengunjungi bar langgananku. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli bergelas-gelas brandy,aku tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sungguh membahayakan. Bisa saja aku salah mengambil jalan pulang, atau tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrak sesuatu didepanku. Walaupun seharusnya aku kembali ke apartemenku,tidak benar-benar apartemenku. Karena aku hanya dipaksa tinggal disana -walau aku menikmatinya- oleh bosku sendiri.

Aku bekerja di sebuah kantor swasta. Jabatanku tidak terlalu special. Setidaknya penghasilanku cukup untuk membagi setengahnya untuk ibuku. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin kesana. Seharusnya aku tidur setelah bekerja tadi,tapi buru-buru kucoret tidur tadi dari jadwalku hari ini. Pasalnya aku sangar frustasi hari ini. Dan aku berlari menuju ke Bar dikarenakan Kris bosku -sekaligus pacarku- bertemu dengan ibunya malam ini entah dimana. Tetapi aku tau apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Ini tak akan jauh jauh dari perjodohan antara kris dan teman smpnya dulu di china. Entah siapa,tapi aku tau dia pasti lebih kaya dariku. Keluarga kris tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk menikahkan anaknya dengan yeoja miskin sepertiku. Alhasil,hubunganku tidak ada yang tau. Kecuali temanku luhan dan baekhyun.

Jalanan cukup lengang malam ini. Membuatku lebih bisa bersantai mengulur waktu menuju ke apartemenku. Membutuhkan sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai apartemen kris. Tetapi lebih baik aku mengulur waktu selambat-lambatnya. Sedikit menenangkan pikiran, dan menikmati dinginnya udara seoul malam hari dari jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka.

**Panda**

Lantai 20,apartemenku dan kris. Aku berada di lift sekarang sedang berpikir alasan apa yang harus kugunakan agar kris tidak curiga kenapa aku pulang terlalu larut hari ini jauh dari jadwal pulangku dari kantor. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu susah-susah karena kris selalu dapat menebak alasan aku pulang terlambat.

Tiiing!

Sial! Kenapa lift berjalan cepat saat aku sedang memikirkan alasan aku pulang malam kepada Kris. Dan kuyakin Kris sudah pulang malam ini. Aku berhenti di depan Pintu apartemen. Aku ragu untuk menekan password apartemen. Kupandangi sejenak pintu apartemen berwarna hitam dengan nomor 206.  
>Tiba-tiba aku pusing,dan tubuhku merosot ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Rasanya Aku tidak kuat. Semuanya menjadi hitam dan...<p>

**Panda**

**Normal pov**

Pagi ini cuaca cerah, suhu udara tidak terlalu dingin untuk sekedar bermain di luar rumah. Di sebuah kamar apartemen berdesain minimalis terlihat seorang yeoja sedang terlelap. Wajahnya yang chubby menampakkan aura kelelahan. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kemeja biru langit dan hotpans tipis putih tertutupi selimut tebal. Penghangat ruangan pun sudah disetel untuk  
>menghangatkan kamar itu. Terlihat wajahnya yang merah. Dan berkeringat.<p>

Seorang namja tinggi masuk ke kamar itu. Namja itu duduk di kepala ranjang dan memandang wajah kelelahan kekasihnya. Dia tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya hingga seperti ini. Tidak pernah berbeda dari alasan sebelumnya. Tetapi dia sendiri pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.  
>Kris,nama namja itu mengusap dahi kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang. Menyingkirkan poninya yg menutupi dahi kyungsoo. Kris mengecup dahi Kyungsoo,lalu turun kedua mata Kyungsoo dan lanjut kebibir merah Kyungsoo dan memberikan lumatan kecil di bibir ranum cherry itu.<p>

"euuungh~"Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah,lalu kedua mata besar itu sedikit membuka.

"hai? Sudah baikan?" Kris bertanya dan memberikan senyum canggungnya. Kris tidak ingin mengungkit apa yang terjadi semalam. Bagaimana Kris menemukan Kyungsoo yang pingsan di pintu saat Kris akan mencari Kyungsoo yg tidak kunjung pulang. Sama saja dengan membuat Kyungsoo lemah karena memikirkan hal berat. Kyungsoo akan gampang pingsan hanya karena berpikir keras, lelah, minum terlalu banyak alkohol. Jadi Kris akan selalu berusaha untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

"huum.. Aku baik"Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yg lemah, sedikit serak dan hampir tidak terdengar.

'kruuyuuk.. Kruyuuk'/anggapp aja suara perut lapar .-./

"hahahaha.. Kau lapar?"Kris tertawa renyah dan sedikit canggung.

"hm.."kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya.

Kemarin kyungsoo melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya. Karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kantor yang sangat banyak. Dan juga dirinya yg langsung membelokkan mobilnya menuju bar yang sebelumnya akan pergi ke Restoran cepat saji, setelah mengetahui Kris pergi menemui ibunya. Tidak dipungkiri jika itu suara kelaparan dari perut Kyungsoo.  
>Kris segera menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi Kyungsoo. Dan segera menggendong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kris. Tangan Kris menopang paha dan punggung bawah Kyungsoo. Memberikan sedikit keintiman diantara mereka. Melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur. Lalu Kris mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi kitchen<br>corner table. Di meja sudah tersedia sup rumput laut, samgyeopsal, dan kimchi. Kris lalu meletakkan mangkuk kecil yang sudah terisi nasi, setelah mengambilnya dari rice cooker yang berada di dapur.  
>Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil sendok dan menyendok kuah sup rumput laut. Sedikit mengecap rasa di lidah mungilnya.<p>

"bagaimana rasanya? Aku tidak terlalu yakin saat menambah garam." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya.

"hm.. Rasanya mendekati hambar. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku suka" kyungsoo berkata dan mengamati sup rumput laut buatan Kris. Kyungsoo pun mulaimakan dengan tempo pelan. Kris hanya mengamati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa diamati mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris. Dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku sudah makan. Kau terlambat makan pagi ini" Kris menjelaskan,dia mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo yg menanyakan kenapa dia tidak ikut makan. Kyungsoo reflek menoleh menatap jam yang berada di atas tv. Jam setengah sepuluh. Dan dia benar-benar terlambat jika hari ini hari kerja.  
>Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan acara makannya dengan Kris yang mengamati bagaimana cara makan kekasih lucunya ini.<p>

**Panda**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan bathrope. Dia menuju meja riasnya dan menyalakan hairdryer. Dan mulai mengeringkan rambut hitam panjang sebahunya. Tiba tiba terdengar nada dering dari handbag Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencari ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

[Baekhyun's calling]

Kyungsoo segera menyentuh tombol hijau dan menempelkan ditelinganya. Mematikan Hairdryernya dan beralih menuju ranjang queen sizenya.

"yoboseyo! Kyungsoo~yah"suara nyaring yeoja sedikit memekakkan telinga.

"yoboseyo baekhyun~ah.. Ada apa?"

"Hehe.. Kau free siang ini? Aku dan luhan akan bertemu di cafe." sedikit terkekeh dengan Kyungsoo yg to the point.

"jam berapa?"

"jam setengah satu nanti,kau bisa datang?"

"eumm.." Sedikit menimang-nimang penawaran teman karibnya. Sedikit merajuk kepada Kyungsoo ,Baekhyun memohon dengan sangat.

"ayolah kyungsoo,sudah seminggu kau tidak terlihat"

"baiklah"tidak dapat menolak permintaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengiyakan ajakannya. Lagipula memang sudah seminggu ini mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"yeeay, kalau begitu datang di cafe biasa ya! Kututup dulu ya kyungie. Annyeong~!"

"annyeong~" Kyungsoo pun menutup panggilan baekhyun dan segera bersiap-siap.

**Panda**

Kyungsoo hari ini memakai jins hitam yang melekat dikaki jenjangnya. Memakai tanktop hitam dan baju tipis yang besar dan atasannya lebar hingga menampakkan bahu putihnya,bertuliskan 'I am Awesome'. Mengikat kuda rambutnya,memakai make up tipis. Dan mengenakan wedges hitam. Membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.  
>Kyungsoo lalu mengambil handbag putih dari lemari hadiah dari Kris saat natal tahun lalu. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kamar.<br>Kris yg sedang menonton acara berita di tv ruang tengah,segera memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar derit pintu terbuka. Terlihat kyungsoo yang sudah rapi.

"kau mau pergi kemana?" Kris bertanya menyelidik.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu Baekhyun dan Luhan di beans'n cream cafe."

"perlu kuantar?" Kris menawarkan.

"oh tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi!"ujar Kyungsoo menolak.

"tunggu sebentar,aku akan ganti baju"Kris seakan mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo dan berjalan cepat berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sofa putih. kyungsoo tau semua sifat-sifat Kris. Termasuk keras kepala dan terlalu posesif kepada Kyungsoo.

10 menit kemudian Kris keluar memakai celana jeans longgar, kaus putih,dan jaket kulit yang Kyungsoo pilihkan saat mereka berbelanja di departemen store dua bulan yang lalu. Tampaknya Kris suka dengan jaket itu, karena dia selalu memakai itu.

"ayo!"Kris bersuara dan mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya diatas meja. Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil handbagnya lalu mengapitnya di lengannya. Kyungsoo keluar apartemen dan menunggu Kris yang mengunci apartemennya. Setelah apartemen terkunci, Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju lift dan menuju basement tempat mobil Kris terparkir.

**Panda**

**Kyungsoo pov~**

Hari ini Kris mengantarku ke cafe dengan mobilnya. Dia menyalakan radio yang sedang memutar lagu rock dari band indie kesukaannya. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik terhadap lagunya seperti Kris. Aku menatap jalan keluar melalui jendela. Aku masih canggung dengan Kris, walau Kris mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"sudah sampai,soo~ya"

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku. Aku mencoba membuka seatbelt ketika Kris sudah membuka pintu di sebelahku dan membantuku melepas seatbelt. Aku lalu keluar berdiri dan merapikan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan di  
>bagian bawahnya.<p>

"jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"

"aku tidak tau. Mungkin malam,kau tau kan biasanya baekhyun akan menyeret aku dan luhan ke mall seperti biasa" sedikit mengingat kebiasaan temanku yang sangat boros menghabiskan uang.

"baiklah,telfon aku jika sudah selesai."

"tidak usah,aku akan naik taksi."

"taksi tidak aman untukmu."

"baiklah,aku akan diantar baekhyun."

"itu lebih baik,hati hati. Aku mencintaimu!" Lalu Kris menarik pinggangku posesif dan menundukkan kepalanya dan  
>mengecup bibirku. Akupun mendongakkan kepala menikmati ciuman ini. ciuman yang terasa menenangkan dan selalu memberi ku rasa dilindungi. Setelah selesai,kris mengecup dahiku dan masuk kembali ke mobilnya.<p>

"aku pulang" Kris sedikit menurunkan jendela mobil sport putihnya setelah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"nee,hati-hati!" Akupun melambaikan tanganku. Dan setelah mobil Kris tidak terlihat aku berjalan masuk ke cafe.

Triing~

Aku masuk dan mencari meja Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kulihat mereka menganga menatap jendela. Pasti mereka akan menanyakan perihal tadi. Aku berjalan lambat kesana,dan duduk disamping mereka.

"wow,aku sangat iri denganmu dan Kris" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"kukira kalian sedang bertengkar" luhan bersuara dengan nada tanya.

Entah darimana Luhan tau, tapi dia selalu melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sekalipun hanya dengan dua mata rusanya saja. Dan tidak mengherankan bagiku dan Baekhyun jika Luhan selalu mengetaui sesuatu lebih dulu. Bahkan sebelum ada yang memberitaunya.

"ya,tetapi Kris selalu membuatku untuk memaafkannya" aku menjawab dengan sedikit nada jengah.

"andai aku seperti itu dengan pacarku." Baekhyun menimpali dan mengaduk orange juice-nya.

Pacar?

"tapi Baekhyun, kau tidak punya pacar.." apa maksud Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran setelah putus dengan Daehyun.

" Baekhyun kita baru saja berpacaran tadi malam" Luhan sedikit memajukan wajahnya kearahku. Menjawab semua kebingunganku.

"Apa? Kau kan baru satu minggu putus dengan Daehyun?" sungguh membingungkan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Dan bagaimana juga dia bisa mendapatkan pacar baru setelah satu minggu putus dengan mantan pacarnya.

" sebelumnya aku sudah dekat dengannya. Dan dia lebih asyik daripada si Jung itu. Kau taukan Daehyun sangat egois dan gampang sekali cemburu.. Hhhh" kuakui Baekhyun sedikit gila dan seenaknya sendiri.

" dan itu kenapa kita disini. Kita akan menemani Baekhyun berkencan dengan pacar barunya" dapat kulihat Luhan sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Aku hanya sedikit tertawa dengan sikap dua sahabatku. Tentang Luhan yang dingin dan penuh dengan terus terang. Juga Baekhyun yang polos dan kekanakan. Aku bahagia mempunyai dua sahabat seperti mereka. Heum  
>ya, aku bahagia...<p>

** Panda **

**Normal Pov**

"kau tau,tadi Chanyeol sangat tampan!" Baekhyun mengoceh sambil menyetir.

"semua yg kau lihat juga terlihat tampan semua. Hahaha" Luhan menertawakan Baekhyun.  
>Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya melamun memandang keluar jendela.<p>

"Soo, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan yg khawatir bertanya. " kamu melamun dari tadi Soo" Luhan menambahkan, dan menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Hanya sedikit khawatir pulang semalam ini"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kepada Luhan yang duduk didepan disamping Baekhyun.

"kau pasti khawatir Kris marah kan?" Baekhyun menambahkan. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja menanggapi Baekhyun. Sudah sering terjadi memang, Kyungsoo yang pulang malam karena ditahan temannya dan Kris yang marah karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

" jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kris,Kyung! Bukan berarti kau berpacaran dengan Kris. Kau bisa mengurung dirimu di kantor dan  
>apartemen Kris."<p>

"sekali-kali kau harus mencari teman diluar sana." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menasehati Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

"aku hanya mencintai Kris dan akan selalu begitu." Kyungsoo kekeh terhadap pilihannya.

"hanya teman saja Kyung. Bukan sampai menjalin hubungan. Lagipula Kris jangan kau biarkan seegois untuk mengekangmu." ujar luhan yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"kau taukan Kris juga suka bermain di luar sana. Ini tidak adil jika kau selalu pulang setelah dari kantor." ujar Luhan mengungkit sisi  
>negativ dari Kris. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari semua itu.<p>

"sudah kutegaskan bahwa aku tidak akan melirik siapapun saat statusku jelas jelas kekasih kris." Kyungsoo yang keras kepala, dan pemikirannya yang selalu berbeda memang tak bisa diubah. Termasuk terlalu mempercayai Kris adalah masa depan bahagianya. Andai Kyungsoo tau masa depannya dengan Kris tidak akan seperti pikirannya.

"ya. Tapi masa depan hubungan kalian tidak jelas. Soo bisa saja Kris akan memutuskanmu dan menikahi perempuan pilihan eomma Kris. Bahkan kau tau pasti resiko itu " Baekhyun mencoba bijak kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam. Yang dikatakan baekhyun memang benar.

"aku tau. Tapi,saat ini aku sudah cukup dengan Kris." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia benci dengan hidupnya saat ini. Seperti  
>mempermainkannya. Setelah hening selama 10 menit mobil Baekhyun sudah berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sadar telah sampai pun turun dari mobil Baekhyun. Kaca pintu mobil Baekhyun menurun saat kyungsoo berdiri di samping mobilnya.<p>

"Soo,kau harus mempertimbangkan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal. Sekalilah egois Soo."

"Baek.."

"aku dan Luhan pulang dulu. Annyeong!" kaca pintu itu pun naik kembali. Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangan dan menatap mobil itu pergi. Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya.

** Panda **

**Kyungsoo pov**

Huuufft.. Aku lelah dan kesal. Apa yg dikatakan Baekhyun dan Luhan memang semuanya benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu terpikir oleh Kris yang selalu dipaksa menikah. Yang pastinya itu bukan aku. Aku selalu berpikir jika Kris meninggalkanku aku akan tidur dimana? Aku tidak mungkin mempersempit apartemen baekhyun dan luhan. Dan setengah gajiku akan habis jika menyewa apartemen kecil. Dari awal aku mendapat pekerjaan aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu mengirim setengah gajiku untuk eommaku.  
>Lagipula aku sudah pas dengan kris. Aku mencintainya. Setiap malam aku selalu membayangkan aku dengannya di berdiri bersama di altar, honey moon di jeju,dan mengurus anak kami berdua. Sedikit berlebihan memang. Dan aku tidak rela jika suatu saat Kris<br>akan menikah dengan yeoja lain.

Huuuft.. Aku menekan password apartemen Kris,kombinasi dari tanggal lahirku dengannya.

Piip~ ckleek~

Kulihat sepatu kerja Kris sudah di rak. Ternyata Kris sudah pulang. Aku melangkah pelan menuju kamar. Kulihat Kris duduk di ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya.

"kau sudah pulang?"ucap Kris dingin. Aku tau dia pasti sedang marah.

"kau lihat sendiri" aku berusaha biasa saja. Aku menaruh handbag ku di sofa kecil sebelah meja rias.

"kau sudah makan?"walaupun dia sedang marah aku masih mencoba baik padanya.

"heum.. Aku makan di luar bersama karyawanku." Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di depan kris yang meluruskan  
>kakinya.<p>

"baguslah. Aku juga sudah. Baekhyun dan luhan menraktirku hari ini." Kris diam saja,dan aku benci dengan sifatnya yang itu. Selalu  
>mendiamkanku saat dia marah. Aku tau aku salah telah pulang malam, jadi protes pun tidak ada gunanya. Tiga tahun kami berpacaran dan tinggal bersama, hal seperti ini lumayan sering terjadi.<br>Aku berdiri mengambil bathrobe lalu menuju kamar mandi meninggalkannya. Aku menyalakan shower dan mulai mandi.

** Panda **

Aku keluar dan melihat kris sudah tidak ada di kamar. Mungkin dia menonton tv di ruang tengah. Aku lalu memakai baju. Hotpans putih,dan long shirt warna baby blue. Lalu memakai sandal biru pororoku dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengan. Kulihat kris menonton tv dengan serius. Yang terlihat ditv sedang berlansung ertandingan baseball dari club kesayangannya. Aku berhenti dikalender yang ditempel di dinding dekat pintu kamar kami berdua. Hanya sekedar mengecek, karena itu bukan kebiasaanku. Besok hari senin dan aku melihat tanda hati warna merah disitu. Berarti besok adalah aniversary ku dan kris keempat tahun. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Apa aku terlalu banyak pikiran?  
>Aku tau. Aku akan membuat kejutan untuk Kris, dan membuatnya tidak bisa melupakannya.<p>

**TBC**

**Jika ingin dilanjut, harap review yang banyak.****  
><strong>**20 review untuk update cepat.****  
><strong>**15 review pasti update.****  
><strong>**10 review, tergantung mood.****  
><strong>**Gampang kan ya kalo cuma buat review dari readers.****  
><strong>**Terima kritikan dan saran :)****  
><strong>**/bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Play**  
><strong>Cast: KrisSoo (secret?)**  
><strong>Genre: Romance,hurt,Comfort<strong>  
><strong>Rate: T  M**  
><strong>Enjoy reading^^<strong>  
><strong>GS<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Kyungsoo hidup berdua dengan Kris. Mereka yang tidak<strong>  
><strong>taubagaimana jalan takdir mereka. "aku hamil Kris"/"aku akan**  
><strong>menjagamu Soo""tinggalkan dia sekarang juga Kris"/"aku akan**  
><strong>memisahkan mereka berdua""aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku bagaimanapun**  
><strong>caranya! Aku akan menjadi egois untuk anakku" Krissoo pair, and other**  
><strong>cast. FF chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Warning NC &amp; Dirty talk!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov<strong>

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati Kris tengah memeluk pinggang rampingnya di ranjang.  
>Semalam Kris tidur jam setengah dua malam setelah pertandingan baseball berakhir dengan klub kesayangannya yang menang, lau dirinya<br>menyusul Kyungsoo yg sudah menuju alam mimpi dan tidur disampingnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris. Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kris sayang. Wajah Kris yang nyaris sempurna. Setelah itu dia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kris selama tiga detik.  
>Setelah menyudahi ciuman singkat itu,kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya secara perlahan<br>agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya. Lalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.  
>Sperti kebiasaannya, Kyungsoo akan membuatkan kopi untuk Kris setiap pagi. Dan memanggang roti selai strawberry seperti biasa. Sarapan yang<br>simple dan cepat mengingat Kris yang hampir terburu-buru setiap pagi. Setelah semua siap Kyungsoo segera mandi,dan berganti baju.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo menaiki mobilnya yang biasanya terparkir di basement gedung apartemennya. Mobilnya jarang ia gunakan. Kyungsoo cukup sungkan<br>karena ini pemberian kris. Kyungsoo hanya yeoja biasa yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa di seoul dan pekerjaan di kantor kris. Appanya  
>seorang guru di sekolah menengah pertama dan eommanya memiliki butik kecil di kota kelahirannya.<br>Dulu kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Setelah berpacaran dengan Kris selama enam bulan. Kyungsoo diajak untuk  
>tinggal bersamanya. Setelah tiga hari mempertimbangkan Kyungsoo pun bersedia.<br>Hari ini setelah sarapan sendirian Kyungsoo menulis note yang ditinggalkan untuk Kris yang masih tidur pagi itu dengan alasan  
>menemani Luhan yang sakit. Kyungsoo pun menjalankan mobilnya keluar gedung apartemennya<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Panda<strong>

* * *

><p>At Kris's apartement<p>

Kris terbangun dari ranjangnya dan menemukan kyungsoo tidak ada di sampingnya. Kris bangkit dan berjalan gontai khas orang bangun tidur menuju dapur.  
>Kris menemukan coffee maker sudah terisi dan roti panggang seperti biasa diatas meja makan. Kris berlalu menuju kulkas,matanya menangkap<br>sebuah note terselip diantara magnet berbentuk sawi di pintu kulkas.

{Kris,luhan sakit dan aku berjanji untuk menemaninya. Aku juga ijin tidak bekerja hari ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dan roti panggang seperti biasanya.  
>Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan pergi ke kantor. Bye&amp;have a nice day,honey :* }<p>

Kris sedikit tersenyum saat membaca note itu,mengambilnya dan membuangnya di tempat duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya.  
>Sifat Kyungsoo yang Kris suka,selalu menyiapkan semua yang Kris butuhkan tidak peduli mereka sedang dalam suasana tidak menyenangkan<br>bagi mereka. Kris adalah orang yang hangat, tetapi berbanding terbalik saat sedang mood yang buruk. Kyungsoo juga memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Dan  
>sifat ini menyusahkan mereka saat mereka sama sama kesal. Kris menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera pergi mandi. Saat Kris<br>membuka lemarinya ada sebuah note yang tertempel di hanger yang sudah tergantung celana bahan hitam, kemeja putih,jas dan dasi.

{kau harus terlihat tampan hari ini^^}

Kris tersenyum,hatinya menghangat. Memang setiap pagi kyungsoo akan memilih pakaian yang harus dipakai kris ke kantor. Setelah itupun kris  
>mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Melupakan rasa kesalnya pada kyungsoo dari semalam.<p>

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki sebuah butik. Setelah dirinya berbelanja di supermarket Kyungsoo berencana membeli dress di butik langganannya.<br>Para pelayan disana membungkuk hormat pada kyungsoo. Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri Kyungsoo,menarik tangan Kyungsoo mengajak duduk di  
>sofa soft pink di tengah ruang penuh baju itu.<p>

"Tumben kau datang soo~yah.. Ada apa? Kau tidak bekerja."

"hari ini aku ijin tidak berangkat kerja,jae eonni. Aku sedang mencari dress untuk nanti malam." Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada pemilik butik  
>itu yang dulunya sunbae di kampus Kyungsoo.<p>

"nanti malam kau ada acara apa?" Jaejoong penasaran bertanya.

"heum.. Sebenarnya hari ini hari jadiku dengan Kris. Jadi aku akan merayakannya dirumah."  
>"dan sedikit memberi kejutan" Kyungsoo berbisik.<p>

"wow! Jadi kau ingin baju yang seperti apa?" Jaejoong terdengar bersemangat.

"eummm... Naughty and wildy!"

"Baiklah! Serahkan padaku!"seru jaejoong bersemangat.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Pukul 19.30<br>Kyungsoo bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Dirinya memakai dress hitam minim 10 cm dari pantat kyungsoo. Dengan punggung yang terbuka dan depannya  
>yang menampakkan payudaranya yang cukup besar eheem/ untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Dengan tali spaghetti di dress itu membuatnya  
>terlihat semakin seksi. Rambutnya dicatok bergelombang dan Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo hanya<br>memakai bedak maskara dan lipstik hot red yang menggoda. Menyempurnakan penampilan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keluar dan mengechek semuanya. Memastikan kamarnya telah rapi. Lalu menyemprotkan aroma mawar kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlalu ke dapur mengechek timer yang ada di ovennya. Sekitar 3 menit lagi daging yang dipanggangnya sudak siap dikeluarkan.

Ckleek

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat pintu apartemen terbuka. Kyungsoo yakin itu Kris. Kyungsoo membayangkan reaksi Kris sambil mengeluarkan coklat  
>cake berbentuk hati dari kulkas. Meletakkan ke meja. Dan mencari lilin di laci.<p>

Tiing

Setelah mendapatkan lilin Kyungsoo meletakkan di sebelah cake. Kyungsoo memakai sarung tangan dan membuka oven. Mengeluarkan daging  
>panggang yang sekelilingnya terdapat irisan kentang dan wortel.<p>

"Kyungsoo?" Kris berdiri di dekat kulkas. Menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kris,bisa kau ambilkan pisau." Kris mengambil pisau dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah melepas sarung tangannya.  
>Kris meletakkan pisau dan berdiri di samping kyungsoo "Ini."<p>

"terimakasih." Kyungsoo mengambil pisau dan mengiris daging panggangnya menjadi tipis tipis dengan hati-hati.

"sebenarnya ada apa soo?" Kris bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.  
>Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena Kris melupakan hari jadi mereka.<p>

Kyungsoo berlalu mengambil dua gelas berkaki panjang dan mengisinya dengan red wine. Memberikan yang satu kepada Kris. Kris menerimanya  
>masih dengan wajah yang bingung karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangan putih mulus kirinya di<br>pinggang Kris. Tangan kanannya memegang wine dan meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah itu meletakkan di meja kembali. Kyungsoo mengalungkan  
>kedua tangannya di leher Kris.<p>

"happy anniversary sayang!" lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kris dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
>Kris terdiam sebentar lalu terkekeh menyadari dirinya yang melupakan hari yang special bagi mereka.<p>

"maaf aku melupakannya sayang" Kris lalu menghabiskan winenya dan memeluk Kyungsoo possessive. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dada  
>bidang kris.<p>

"aku lapar sayang." Kris memberi sedikit celah diantara pelukan Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan  
>Kris dan melanjutkan memotong daging panggang yang ia acuhkan tadi. Kris melepaskan jas hitamnya dan melonggarkan dasinya hingga tersisa<br>kemeja putihnya lalu melampirkannya di kursi. Kris lalu duduk dan memperhatikan semua yg dilakukan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang selalu  
>ulet dimatanya. Kyungsoo meletakkan empat lilin kecil di atas kue yang dibuatnya tadi sore. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kris meletakkan kue itu diantara<br>mereka. Kris menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya dan sedikit menarik kekasihnya lebih dekat.

"happy anniv honey" Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata tajamnya yang meneduhkan.

"yes happy anniv" Kris mengecup bibir merah Kyungsoo.

"make a wish" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kris dari pinggangnya, memandang lilin yang hampir habis setelah mengucapkan permintaan  
>mereka berpandangan sekilas lalu meniup lilin-lilin itu. Kris menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyungsoo. Kris lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berkali kali. Setelahnya Kris melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh membuka mulutnya. Kris segera memasukkan lidahnya dan menggerakkan di rongga atas dan membuat Kyungsoo yang kegelian.<p>

"eeuunghh~ krishh~" mau tak mau Kyungsoo melenguh terhadap perilaku Kris. Kris mendorong pelan tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat ciuman panas  
>mereka semakin dalam. Kyungsoo memberontakkan diri memukul kecil dada Kris. Kris melepaskan ciumannya,terlihat benang saliva antara bibir Kyungsoo yg sedikit membengkak dan bibir Kris.<p>

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Kris dan kyungsoo makan dalam suasana hening. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang berisi kehangatan. Dan juga suara dentingan garpu dan<br>pisau yang beradu diatas piring flat mereka. Kris menuang winenya yang kedua kalinya dan meminumnya sampai habis.  
>Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengambil piringnya dan Kris ,membawanya ke bak cuci.<br>Setelah itu Kyungsoo menarik dasi Kris yang telah longgar,membawanya dengan menarik dasi itu menuju ruang tv ruang tv. Kris hanya biasa  
>saja ditarik posesif seperti itu. Jujur, dia suka saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan kepemilikan atas dirinya.<br>Kyungsoo mendudukkan Kris di sofa,lalu menyalakan tv dengan remote di atas meja kaca dan menonton dvd romantis yg telah dia beli.  
>Kyungsoo menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Kris. Sesekali Kris meminum winenya. Kyungsoo menatap layar tv dengan serius. Sebelum film<br>romantis itu sudah selesai. Kyungsoo mematikannya. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Kyungsoo menatap bingung wajah kekasihnya yang kini  
>tengah tersenyum padanya.<p>

"aku bisa ketiduran jika filmnya seperti itu." Kyungsoo lalu bangkit berdiri meraih dasi Kris untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat pemiliknya ikut berdiri. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kyungsoo.

"aku butuh yang lebih menantang" Kyungsoo mencodongkan dirinya mendekati telinga Kris dan mendesah kepada Kris yang tengah  
>memunculkan smirk andalannya.<p>

"GYAAAA~!" tanpa diduga Kris langsung menggendong kyungsoo bridal style.

"yaa! Kris turunkan aku!" tanpa mendengar kyungsoo kris segera membawanya ke kamar. Kris lalu menjatuhkan Kyungsoo terlentang di ranjang. Kyungsoo  
>terengah-engah memandang kris dengan tatapan nakalnya. Kris lalu melepas stiletto yang masih menempel di kaki kyungsoo. Tangannya<br>menyusuri dengan seduktif kaki jenjang kyungsoo hingga kepaha putihnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melenguh

"aahhhh... Stop Kris! Aku yang memegang kendali malam ini!" Kyungsoo memegang bahu kris dan menarik sehingga kris berada di atas tubuh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu memutar posisi mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan nafas yang memburu Kyungsoo segera melepas dasi dan kemeja Kris. Membuangnya sembarangan di lantai.

"wow! Calm down babe! I'm your mine tonight." Kris mencoba bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Membuat Kyungsoo terlempar pelan  
>didekat kaki Kris yang tengah selonjoran.<br>Kyungsoo membuka dressnya perlahan dengan gaya sensual. Lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kini kyungsoo hanya lingerie berenda  
>yang terlihat transparant.<p>

"you are so naughty,soo~yah" Kyungsoo merangkak mendekati kris lalu duduk dipangkuan kris. Bokongnya yang montok menduduki penis Kris yang  
>telah menegang.<p>

"hhhssss... Soo don't play with me.." Kris mendesis keenakan saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menggoyangkan bokongnya hingga membuat milik  
>Kris semakin tegang.<p>

"no kris! Aku yang memegang kendali malam ini. Kau tinggal menikmatinya."

setelah itu Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya dipipi Kris. Meraup bibirnya dan mencumbu kekasihnya dengan liar.

" ...(?)" suara lidah yang beradu mengisi kamar panas Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah Kris, meminta akses untuk memasuki  
>lidahnya menuju rongga mulut Kris. Tak mau tinggal diam Kris mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk beradu. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Tangan Kris<br>mulai nakal mengusap sensual perut rata Kyungsoo. Kris memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo dan menjilat(?)i langit-langit Kyungsoo.

"eeuunghh..." Kyungsoo melenguh membuat Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata sayunya.  
>Bibir Kris lalu menuju leher Kyungsoo. Menggigit,menyesap,dan menjilat leher Kyungsoo. Memberikan Kissmark diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo.<br>Tangan Kris menurunkan lingerie Kyungsoo. Lalu meremas payudaranya. Jari telunjuknya membuat gerakan melingkar memutar pada areola tanpa  
>menyentuh puting Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kyungsoo yang gemas memegang tangan Kris untuk memilin ujung payudara Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kris tidak menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Rupanya, Kris sedang menggoda Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut mengundang Kris untuk mengecupnya. Tangan Kyungsoo melepas tangan Kris dari payudaranya. Lalu Kyungsoo melepas ikat pinggang Kris, membuka celana bahan Kris. Lalu mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih setengah menegang.<p>

Tangannya mulai mengelus penis Kris dengan pelan membuat Kris menggeram pelan. Lalu tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam penis Kris dan mulai  
>mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang. Kris mendesis keenakan dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.<p>

"uuuh... Lebih cepat Soo!" Kris yang tak mau hanya diam tangannya mulai meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan memilin putingnya yang sudah  
>mengeras. Penis Kris yang berada digenggaman Kyungsoo tampaknya sudah mulai hard. Penis itu berdiri tegak seolah meminta untuk memasuki lubang<br>yang sempit.

"Cepat Soo! Babyh, akuuh mauuh...hhhh" sebelum Kyungsoo membiarkan Kris mencapai klimaksnya. Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada  
>penis Kris. Tangan Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kris payudaranya dan mengarahkannya menuju vaginanya.<p>

"aku maunya kau klimaks dilubangku Kriisshh... Isi lubangku dengan cairanmu yang kental itu. Sentuh titik kenikmatanku dengan penis besarmu Kris." Kyungsoo berdirty talk, tak lupa menuntun jari Kris untuk memasuki vaginanya. Tak perlu lama-lama Kris segera memasukkan jarinya kelubang Kyungsoo.  
>Membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melonggarkan lubang Kyungsoo yang sempit.<br>Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan sendiri penis Kris menuju lubangnya.

"uughhh... Pelaan..hhh..." Kyungsoo meringis saat lubang sempitnya dimasuki oleh penis besar Kris.  
>Kris membantu Kyungsoo dengan memegang pinggangnya. Setelah memasukkan semua penisnya, Kyungsoo mulai naik turun, dan Kris yang menggenjotnya dengan arah yang berlawanan.<p>

"aahhh... Faster..." tampaknya penis Kris sudah menemukan titik prostatnya. Kyungsoo pun mengedutkan vaginanya.

"aahhh... So kau nakal eoh? Mengedutkan lubangmu, untuk meremas penisku?" Kris mulai berdirty talk untuk meningkatkan libido mereka  
>berdua.<p>

"Penismuhh benarhh-benarhh nikmat...haaahh.. Krisshhh.." Kyungsoo yang terangsang membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Penismuuhhh.. Besaarr... Nikmaat..."

"Lubangmu sempittt... Hhhh..." Kris ikut berdirty talk dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Kris, badan mereka mulai bergetar hebat.

"Genjot terus sayang! Hhhh... Masukiih akuuuh... Tusuuuk... Akuuh..."

"haahhhh... Kyungsoooh... Sebentar lagiiih!"

"Kriiis.. Ahh..." Kyungsoo mengedut-mengedutkan vaginanya. Penis Kris mulai membesar. Bola kembarnya menampar pantat Kyungsoo, menimbulkan  
>suara yang membuat mereka tambah bergairah..<p>

Croot  
>Croot<br>Croot

Akhirnya Kris Klimaks menembakkan spermanya tiga kali. Lemas.. Kyungsoo menyandarkannya didada bidang Kris. Kris yang bersandar di kepala ranjang mulai menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Nyut.  
>Kyungsoo mulai mengedutkan vaginanya kembali.<p>

Bugh

Kris membanting Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka.

"dasar nakal! Kupastikan kau tidak dapat berjalan besok."

Kris pun mulai memasukkan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo. Entah sampai kapan mereka bercinta .-.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo terbangun dalam keadaan berantakan. Rambutnya acak acakkan. Di tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak bercak merah hasil kissmark Kris tadi malam. Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dan menahan nyeri pada selangkangannya karena terlalu bersemangat.<br>Sungguh tadi malam sangat hebat. Kris tidak berhenti mencumbui Kyungsoo. Setelah bisa duduk Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang.  
>Ranjang mereka sudah tidak berbentuk. Sprei yang semalam kyungsoo pasang sudah tidak terpasang. Terdapat bekas cairan disana sini.<br>Pakaiannya dan kris berserakan di lantai. Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan memunguti pakaiannya dan Kris. Kyungsoo mengumpulkannya di sudut kamar. Setelah itu kyungsoo bergegas mandi.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo memakai hotpants longgar dan Sheer lingerie. Menggelung rambutnya keatas berantakan. Kyungsoo mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat bersama Kris semalam. Kyungsoo mencuci baju-bajunya dan Kris.<br>Membereskan dapur dan ruang tengah. Lalu mengambil vacuum cleaner dan membersihkan lantai apartemen Kris.

Ckleek~

"soo?" Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya, menoleh-ke arah pintu kamarnya dan Kris mendapati pria pirang itu sudah berdiri disana hanya memakai boxer putih calvin klein'nya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"kau sudah bangun? Aku belum memasak." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal. Kris menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau nakal eoh? Hanya memakai lingerie di apartemen."Kris mulai mengecupi leher Kyungsoo.

"hhh.. Kris stop it! Take a bath now! I will cook for you." kyungsoo melepaskan tangan kris dari perutnya. Mendorong namja tinggi itu kearah kamarnya. Kyungsoo segera membereskan vacuum cleanernya menuju dapur.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>Di meja dapur kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi dan dua gelas susu. Kris keluar dari kamar menggunakan celana santainya dan kaus hitam. Kris segera ke dapur lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo seenaknya yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari sendok di kepalanya.<p>

"auw, morning kiss baby" Kris menampilkan senyum idiotnya.

"cepat makan." Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk diikuti kris dihadapannya.

"baik baby." Kris mulai duduk dan makan dengan lahap. Siapa juga yang tidak kelaparan jika bercinta di tanpa henti sampai pukul tiga pagi.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p>One month latter~ (sorry,for faster plot)<p>

"Hoeek hooeeekk..."

Brruusshhh

Kyungsoo menyiram tangannya yang terkena cairan asam dari mulutnya. Juga mulutnya yang tak luput dari muntahannya. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju closet. Duduk dan menengadahkan kepala. Kyungsoo sudah tiga hari ini selalu muntah-muntah di pagi hari. Tetapi hanya cairan yang keluar karena Kyungsoo belum sempat sarapan. Kyungsoo berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan pola makannya selama tiga hari ini. Makan secara teratur dengan porsi yang pas,dan menghindari segala macam makanan dan minuman berbahan kacang kedelai.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap lemari kecil di dekat wastafel. Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan pembalutnya disitu. Tiba tiba, Kyungsoo tersentak dan berdiri membuka lemari itu. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat saat menemukan pembalutnya tertata rapi disana. Dan... Tidak berkurang.  
>Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit keluar kamar mandi, lalu mengecek kalender. Kyungsoo membalik tanggalan mengecek kapan terakhir kali ia menstruasi. Dan itu sekitar dua minggu sebelum dia merayakan anniversarynya dan kris. Parahnya kemungkinan saat itu dia dalam masa subur. Siklus menstruasi Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlambat,hanya sesekali telat satu dua hari dari perkiraannya. Tetapi,seharusnya dua minggu lalu dia menstruasi. Memang Kris tidak memakai pengaman saat itu.<p>

Kyungsoo tersentak dan merutuki kebodohannya. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja rias. Mengetik sebuah pesan untuk sahabatnya. Lalu kyungsoo melempar tubuhnya di ranjang,menyingkirkan kemungkinan buruk bahwa ia..

Hamil.

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyungsoo pov<strong>

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan menghembuskan nafas beras.

"soo bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Tubuhku merosot kebawah dan menangis Kencang.

"soo..?" kutolehkan kepalaku melihat Baekhyun telah masuk ke kamar mandi memegang testpack di tangannya.

"kau...?"

"bagaimana ini Baek?" aku menangis di pelukan Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir. Aku hamil,

"tentu saja kau harus mengatakannya pada Kris!"

Memberitau Kris? Tidak.  
>Aku tidak bisa, Kris bukan tipe orang yang menyukai seorang anak kecil. Dan dia belum siap untuk menikah. Memberitaunya sama saja meminta untuk menggunggurkan bayi ini. Walaupun aku tidak yakin Kris akan berbuat hal sekejam itu.<p>

"aku tidak bisa!"

Terlalu beresiko jika Kris tau. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak tau bgaimana reaksi Kris. Tapi, apa harus aku membiarkan janin ini hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah?  
>Benar kata Baekhyun, Kris harus tau karena bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah appa dari janin ini. Cepat atau lambat Kris harus tau akan kehamilanku. Yah,Kris harus tau.<p>

* * *

><p>Panda<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov<strong>

"akhir akhir ini kau suka minum susu,baby. Ada apa?" Kris bertanya di ambang pintu dapur.

"eum tidak apa apa Kris."gluuk.. Kyungsoo kembali meminum susu coklat yang rasanya cukup hambar itu dengan cepat.

"Tidak biasanya." Kris mendekat tidak percaya, Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan gelas kosongnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Ini hanya susu untuk diet. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi." Kyungsoo beralasan dengan raut muka yang sebenarnya tidak dapat dipercaya.  
>Well,Kyungsoo tidak pintar berbohong.<p>

"hey,kau tidak gendut baby. Susu diet tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Kris tiba tiba membuka laci dapur satu persatu.

"YAK! K-kris? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan gugup dan mengikuti tubuh Kris.

"aku akan mengecek susu dietmu. Memastikan susu itu layak tidak untuk kau minum." Kris masih menggeledahi setiap laci. Tiba tiba Kris berhenti,oh matilah Kyungsoo. Tangan kris berusaha menggapai kardus di laci tempat Kyungsoo menyimpan susunya.

"soo,apa maksudnya ini?" Kris memperlihatkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kardus bertuliskan 'Pregnant Milk'.

"eung itu.." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan.

"apa soo?" Kris meletakkan kardus susu Kyungsoo lalu memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku.." Kyungsoo menunduk menatap lantai, Kyungsoo masih belum berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Walau sudah telat untuk membohongi Kris. Sudah jelas semuanya.

"jangan membuatku menunggu.." Kris mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo,membuat Kyungsoo harus menatap mata elang milik kekasihnya.  
>Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Kris. Berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu menelungkupkan badannya di ranjang queen size mereka.<p>

"soo.." Kris menyusul Kyungsoo di kamar. Berdiri disamping ranjang. Masih meminta penjelasan.

"baiklah baiklah"Kyungsoo beranjak duduk menatap Kris Jengkel. Kyungsoo mengambil buku bacaanya di atas nakas. Membuka halamannya yang terlihat mengganjal. Sekilas Kris mengira itu adalah pembatas buku sebelumnya. Tetapi ia salah besar. Itu sebuah test pack. Dan terdapat dua tanda strip disana.  
>Kyungsoo memberikannya kepada Kris. Kris lalu ikut duduk,dia hanya diam saja menampilkan wajah dinginnya. Bingung bagaimana menanggapinya.<br>Kyungsoo mengira Kris shock. Atau mungkin Kris belum siap. Bagaimana jika Kris tidak terima kehamilannya. Atau tidak mau percaya bahwa Kyungsoo hamil anak Kris. Membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo berpikir dia akan menjadi orang tersengsara di dunia. Wajahnya memanas. Kedua bola matanya mulai mengembun.

Dengan suara dinginnya Kris berkata "kau hamil?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! 'o')**  
><strong>Akhirnya udah sampai chap 2.<strong>  
><strong>NC failed. NCnya ga hot ye :v alurnya kecepetan ye? Kenapa ya, waktu<strong>  
><strong>nulis NC pikiran tiba-tiba Blank. Padahal sering mbaca NC #Plak<strong>  
><strong>Maaf kalo ada typo, bahasa yang aneh ga nyambung, alur cepet. This's<strong>  
><strong>my first fanfic.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, buat pemaksaan review kemaren. Aku hanya mau diriku dihargai. #Drama<strong>  
><strong>Iri sama ff author lain yang banyak reviewnya. Aku juga mau .<strong>  
><strong>Thanks yang udah review:<strong>  
><strong>[ Frozen Peony, iqyuzuchan14, rizky. , Kim Hyunshi, parkdoby98,<strong>  
><strong>sayangsemuamembersuju, mamamiaoZumi, lisnana1, ShinshinKyukyu,<strong>  
><strong>uffiejung, Guest, khajokyu ]<strong>

**Keep review yes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Full Play

Cast: krissoo/(secret?)

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rate: T / M

Enjoy reading^^

GS

Chapter 3

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Kris yang mendapati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menangis segera mendekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo turun ke punggungnya. Bergerak lembut untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tidak mencerikan semuanya Kyung?" Kris berkata lembut menyadari Kyungsoo yang bergetar ketakutan karena sikapnya tadi.

"aku... aku.. Hiks.. Takut k-kau tidak menerima anak ini." Kyungsoo terisak didalam rengkuhan Kris,Kris mencelos mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Pasti Kyungsoo takut Kris tidak mau bertanggung jawab terhadap janin Kyungsoo.

"Soo dengar! Kau hamil anakku. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan aegya kita. Aku akan memperjuangkannya didepan eomma." Kris memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar. "aku akan menjagamu Soo! Dan juga aegya kita!"

"kau berjanji?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat matanya yang masih basah.

"aku berjanji."Kris memeluk Kyungsoo membiarkan diri kekasihnya tertidur di pelukannya yang hangat.

Panda

"APAAA! APA KAU BERCANDA!"teriak nyonya Wu memecah kesunyian mansion Wu yg sangat megah.

"tidak mom. Aku tidak bercanda!"Kris berkata dengan nada tegasnya.

Saat ini Kris tengah berdiri di depan ibunya yang menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"tidak bisa wu yifan! Kau sudah mom jodohkan dengan anak keluarga Huang! Jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan! Mau ditaruh dimana muka Mom?!" nyonya Wu berkata dengan nada murka. "tinggalkan dia sekarang juga Kris" tegas nyonya Wu.

"aku tidak peduli mom! Aku akan tetap menikahi Kyungsoo! Mom tidak bisa memaksaku!" ucap Kris telak tidak memperdulikan raut muka nyonya Wu yang merah padam.

Kris berjalan keluar mansion Wu. Saat akan membuka pintu,pintu sudah terbuka sendiri menampilkan yeoja tinggi bermata kucing yang memekik kegirangan memeluk Kris yang mematung tidak membalas pelukan yeoja itu.

"yaaa fan ge! Tao sangat merindukan gege! Gege kenapa meninggalkan Tao sendirian di cina!"

Kris tidak dapat berkata apa apa.

Hatinya tiba tiba menghangat,tetapi juga muncul rasa bersalah dihatinya. Rasa rindunya terhadap yeoja yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya mengalahkan rasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit bergetar Kris membalas pelukan Tao. Nyonya Wu yang melihatnya mengeluarkan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

Panda

Kyungsoo sedari tadi berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah apartemennya dan Kris. Sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi Kris belum juga pulang. Kyungsoo khawatir akan keberadaan Kris. Ponsel namja pirang itu bahkan tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali.

Kyungsoo punya firasat buruk terhadap Kris. Kyungsoo meminum habis susunya lalu tiduran di sofa menonton tv sembari menunggu Kris.

Panda

"eungh~"seorang namja terbangun dengan posisi terlentang. Merasakan beban berat di dadanya namja itu melihat kebawah dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah meletakkan kepalanya kedada namja itu dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya terasa berat karena efek alcohol. Sepertinya namja itu terlalu banyak minum alcohol. Samar samar namja itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Flashback

"Kris ge~ ayo temani Tao minum." seorang yeoja tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar seorang namja sambil tangannya memegang gelas kecil berisikan cairan berwarna kuning bening.

"Tao aku tidak bisa minum. Ini sudah malam. Kris ge harus pulang." Kris namja itu mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan dari yeoja panda itu. Sejak dari mansion Wu Kris selalu diikuti Tao dan memaksanya untuk menemaninya kemana saja.

Sedikit risih dengan penampilan yeoja itu yang menggunakan mini dress merah menyala memperlihatkan bahwa yeoja itu sangat sensual malam ini.

"baiklah tapi satu gelas saja! Ge harus minum! Ayolah ge~!"tidak mau menyerah yeoja itu memaksakan gelas kecil itu ke mulut Kris yang terkatup rapat. Kris sebenarnya enggan melayani Tao yang manja. Tetapi Kris tau Tao tidak akan menyerah sampai keinginannya terkabul. Dengan sedikit paksaan Kris merebut gelas yang ada di tangan tao dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Tao terlihat senang akan hal itu.

"ayo ge kita pulang"Tao yeoja panda itu berdiri dan membereskan tasnya.

Tapi sebelum Kris menjawab Kris sudah buru-buru melepaskan dasinya dengan susah payah "Tao~yahh kenapaah panas sekalihh?"Kris duduk gelisah sembari membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya.

Tao menyeringai saat Kris mulai kegerahan. Ternyata Tao telah memasukkan obat perangsang dalam minuman Kris. "euh benarkah ge?" Tao kembali duduk. Tetapi kali ini berbeda dari tadi, Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris.

"eum.. Geh taooh jugah merasaah panasss" Tao mendesah di telinga Kris. Tak disangka, ransangan Tao membuat Kris buta dan lupa segalanya. Tao yang menggelung rambutnya keatas memperlihatkan leher putih bersih yeoja panda itu seolah menggoda kris untuk segera menyesapnya dan memberi sebuah hickey disana. Kris yang sudah termakan oleh nafsu segera saja menyesap leher Tao.

"ahh geh!" Tao mendesah keras tangannya memegang pinggang Kris. Lehernya mendongak memberi tempat untuk Kris agar mendalamkan hisapannya.

"why tao? U are so sexy?"Kris mengucapkan kata itu tanpa sadar. Kris seolah sudah terhipnotis dengan Tao.

"geh! Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini!"Tao menjerit keenakan membuat libido Kris semakin naik.

Kris kehilangan kendali karena desahan Tao. Tao yang menyadari itu segera membawa Kris menuju kamar yang telah disewanya.

Flashback

"Damn it!" Kris mengingat semua. Hatinya sangat kecewa akan dirinya yang terlalu tergoda dengan Tao. Dan akhirnya malah menghabiskan malam panas dengan mantan kekasihnya dan melupakan kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung anaknya menunggunya di rumah.

Kris melepas tangan Tao yang melingkar dipinggangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat yeoja panda itu terbangun.

"uhhh~ Kris ge sudah bangun?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut mencoba bangun dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya benar benar berasa remuk.

Kris memandangi Tao dengan tatapan sengit. "Tao apa yang kau pelajari semasa di china?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tajam dan sengit.

Tao mengkerutkan dahinya bingung."eum maksud gege?" Tao bertanya dengan nada imut.

"apa kau belajar bagaimana caranya menggoda pria?"

Kreeek

Hati Tao rasanya hancur mendengar ucapan Kris yang begitu tajam kasar mengejeknya.

"ge~ a-aku ti-tidak..."Tao berucap dengan terbata tetapi Kris cepat memotongnya.

"apa kau selalu memberikan peransang kepada pria lain dan mengajaknya bercinta?" Kris berujar dengan nada sarkastik menyalahkan Tao dengan pemikirannya."well Tao, kau seperti seorang jalang!" Perkataan kris begitu menghujam Tao. Bukan seperti ini yang Tao mau. Tao berpikir dengan bercinta dengan Kris,Kris akan jatuh cinta kepadanya sekali lagi. Tetapi Tao salah, Kris mencaci Tao seperti Tao tidak ada harga dirinya.

"apa aku harus membayarmu? Berapa sehari kau mendapat uang?" Tao hanya diam saja saat Kris mengatainya. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tega teganya Kris berkata seperti itu.

"apa holemu kelaparan setiap hari? Sehingga kau menjadi jalang?" runtuh sudah airmata Tao. Kata kata Kris sudah keterlaluan. Menghina Tao seolah Tao seorang pelacur murahan.

"berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau layani?" Kris masih berkata dengan nada stoicnya.

"CUKUP GE!"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi wajah Tao yang menunjukkan raut muka tersakiti.

"cih" Kris mendecih memandang remeh Tao lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih menangis tanpa memperdulikannya.

Ckleek -suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup-

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. Tao hiks.. tidak seperti itu ge~ hiks.." Tao bergumam pelan. Perkataan Kris benar benar menyakiti Tao. Semuanya menusuk jantung. Tao mencengkram dadanya yang terasa amat sakit.

"Tao bahkan hiks.. baru sekali ini hiks.. Melakukannya.."tao menangis sesenggukan.

"hanya untukmu ge~ hiks..."Tao masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mencengkram selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Ckleek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan Kris yang menggunakan pakaiannya semalam.

"gege mau kemana?"Tao mendongakkan kepalanya hingga terlihat mata dan hidungnya yang merah dan air matanya yang menganak sungai, bertanya saat Kris berlalu melewatinya.

"BITCH! Bisakah kau diam! Aku mau pergi! Aku muak melihat muka menjijikkanmu itu!" Kris berteriak emosi. Tao terpaku di tempatnya. Baru kali ini Tao diteriaki dengan sangat kasar bahkan dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya

BRAAK!

Kris membanting pintu keluar dari kamar.

Raut muka Tao berubah menjadi tidak dapat dibaca. Tangannya mengepal erat.

'siapa yang membuat Kris gege menjadi seperti itu? Dia akan menyesal membuat Kris menolakku. Aku akan membuatmu menderita' batin Tao dengan muka penuh dengan dendam. Tao berjanji akan mencari tau siapa kekasih Kris sekarang dan membuatnya tidak bahagia.

Panda

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka memecah keheningan disebuah apartemen mewah. Kris namja tampan terkejut mendapati istrinya tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut dengan tubuh meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kris segera membopong Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka.

Tampaknya Kyungsoo kelelahan menunggu Kris, Kyungsoo tidak terganggu sekalipun saat Kris membawanya ke kamar.

Kris menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya. Menyibakkan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahinya,lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

'maafkan aku Soo,membuatmu seperti ini. Semalam aku tidur dengan yeoja lain sedangkan kau kedinginan menungguku' batin Kris dalam hati dengan rasa amat bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu" Kris mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekali lagi lalu menyelimuti Kyungsoo hingga sebatas leher.

Panda

Kyungsoo terbangun saat tubuhnya berkeringat karena suhu ruangan yang begitu tinggi. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo membayangkan ice cream coklat yang sangat lezat. Tampaknya Kyungsoo sudah merasakan ngidam seperti ibu-ibu hamil lainnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit lalu berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo menemukan Kris yang tengah tiduran di sofa. Kyungsoo menghampiri Kris dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan membangunkan namja tampan itu.

"Kris,bangun.." Kyungsoo berkata dengan manja. Tetapi Kris tidak kunjung bangun. Kyungsoo mempunyai ide lalu mendekat ke telinga Kris.

"Kriisshhh.. Ssshh.. Bangunnhh sayanghh.. Hhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah di telinga Kris. Usaha Kyungsoo tampaknya berhasil, Kris terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mengecupi bibir Kris berulang kali, tangannya meremas lengan Kris dengan lembut. Kris tampak membuka matanya secara perlahan. Manik matanya menatap Kyungsoo,mengerjapkan matanya yang terlihat lucu bagi Kyungsoo.

"ada apa soo?" Kris bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"aegya ingin makan ice cream." Kyungsoo berkata dengan sedikit aegyo yang tampak menggemaskan.

Kris mengelus lembut permukaan perut Kyungsoo yang masih datar "aegya ingin makan ice cream heum? Tunggu apa sebentar ini" Kris bangun berganti baju, lalu menemani Kyungsoo ke kedai ice cream.

Panda

Kris terkekeh menatap pemandangan menggemaskan di depannya. Tampak Kyungsoo yang menikmati ice creamnya dengan lahap seperti anak kecil.

"pelan pelan makannya sayang. Ice creamnya tidak akan lari." Kris terkekeh sembari membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan di mulut Kyungsoo.

"huuh.." Kyungsoo mendesah sebal dengan Kris yang menggodanya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kris tak tahan untuk mencubit kekasihnya.

"kau lucu sekali soo!"

"YAAKK!"Kyungsoo mengetukkan sendoknya ke kepala Kris.

"aw sakit soo" Kris memegangi kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah kesakitan.

"halmeoni aku mau ice cream itu!" terdengar rengekan anak kecil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya. Tampak seorang anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan tengah menarik tangan seorang wanita tua yang tampak keriput. Anak kecil itu menatap Ice cream di etalase kedai ice cream.

"jangan sayang,nanti kau sakit. Kau sudah makan dua mangkuk ice cream. Nanti eommamu marah." wanita itu mengelus kepala anak itu dengan sayang. Membujuk cucunya untuk tidak membeli ice cream lagi.

"tapi halmeoni.."anak itu menatap wanita itu dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Kyungsoo hanya melamun menatap interaksi antara wanita itu dengan anak kecil itu.

"soo,kau kenapa?" Kris bertanya menatap kekasihnya yang tiba tiba terdiam. Kris ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wanita tua yang tampak membujuk cucunya untuk pulang.

Kris dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap mereka berdua.

.

.

"kau mengerti?"

"..."

"aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya"

"..."

"kau harus mencari datanya secepatnya."

"..."

"baiklah,cepat beritau aku jika kau sudah mendapatkannya"

Tuuut

Seorang yeoja menyeringai didalam mobil mewah yang sedang berjalan.

'siapapun dirimu, bersiaplah kehilangan kebahagian'

.

.

.

TBC

Huuft.. Akhirnya... #ElapKringet #ReaderMuntah

Sudah terjawab Kris bakal mempertahanin anaknya u.u

Ada yang minta momen nyesek? Kayaknya mungkin chap 5 bisa krasa nyeseknya.

Karena di chap 5 mbak karin bakal ngehancurin hubungan mbak hana sama mas bram :v #KorbanSinetron

Ada yang tanya endnya krissoo apa otp lain? Ini FF Krissoo. Endnya pun Krissoo. Si item lagi syuting di ff "Don't try to go" baca yee :v #Promosi

Sebenernya aku mau bikin NC Kristao tp kenapa tangan ini ga bisa nulis? Masih awkward kalo mau nulis kayak gitu :D padahal diotak udh jelas banget adegan demi adegan NC yang akan ditulis..

Huuuh... Belum terbiasa.

Oke deh, aku mau bilang..

Review lagi yaaa... Dan kalo bisa reviewnya meningkat ya.. #BbuingBbuing #Kejang

Ini maaf banget, aku ga tulis kotak review. Karena aku bingung gimana nulisnya kalo yang coment banyak. Hihihihi...

Tapi aku tetep mbaca review kalian. Malah kuulang-ulang. Seneng gitu banyak readers yang review. Walau ada beberapa siders yang cuma fav/foll doank :'

OK, keep review ya :)

See you di chap selanjutnya..

/pssst... Jangan protes sama jadwal ngaret. Paling seminggu kok :v/

#Bow


	4. Chapter 4

Full Play

Cast: krissoo/(secret?)

Genre: Romance,Fluffy,Comfort

Rate: T / M

Enjoy reading^^

GS

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang duduk di lantai bersandar di ranjangnya beralas karpet bulu putih. Kris sedang keluar membeli kue beras untuk Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terbayang siang tadi,saat seorang anak kecil sedang merengek kepada wanita tua. Tanpa bertanyapun Kyungsoo tau bahwa mereka adalah nenek dan cucu. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahagianya seorang nenek menpunyai cucu. Membuat Kyungsoo teringat sang Eomma yang berada di Goyang. Sebenarnya 6 bulan lalu,eomma Kyungsoo meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera menikah. Alasannya karena eommanya ingin segera menimang cucu. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mengandung seorang cucu eommanya.

Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya ragu ragu. Ia takut memberi tau eommanya yang sebenarnya. Tetapi tidak adil jika eommanya tidak tau yang sebenarnya.

Tuut tuut tuut

"yoboseyo kyungsoo~yahh.." terdengar suara nyaring eomma Kyungsoo di seberang ponselnya.

"yoboseyo umma~"Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan eommanya dengan suara yang lemah.

"kau kenapa sayang? Kau sakit heum?" terdengar jelas nada bertanya dan khawatir Eomma Kyungsoo yang kentara dengan Khawatir.

"eomma,aku merindukanmu! Hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak pelan.

"sayang, eomma juga merindukanmu. Jangan menangis lagi!" Eomma Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada keibuan.

"eomma,soo.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Ha.. Hiks"Kyungsoo menangis tersedu sedu berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya..

"sayang sudah eomma bilang berhenti menangis. Cerita pada eomma apa yang terjadi"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Setelah tangisan Kyungsoo sedikit reda. Kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"Eomma selalu menyayangi ku kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan dirinya akan mengatakan semuanya.

"wae geure? Tentu eomma menyayangimu. Kenapa bertanya tiba tiba seperti ini eoh?"eomma Kyungsoo terdengar bingung dalam ucapannya.

"bagaimana jika Kyungsoo hamil eomma?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati hati dan jeda di setiap katanya.

"Mwoya? Apa maksudmu Do kyungsoo?"

"eomma Kyungsoo kaget.

"eomma a-aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.."Kyungsoo kembali menangis mendengar reaksi eommanya.

"Soo,jangan bercanda dengan eomma! Siapa yg melakukannya Do Kyungsoo!" Eomma Kyungsoo hampir berteriak. Kyungsoo tau ada amarah dan kekecawaan disetiap kata yang keluar dari eommanya.

"Dia... Hiks... K-kris.." Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir panjang menyebutkan nama Kris.

"Kris? Bosmu? Bagaimana bisa?" tampak Eomma Kyungsoo yang tampak tidak percaya.

"K-kami saling mencintai eomma!" Kyungsoo berusaha membuat eommanya tidak berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang Kris.

"Kyungsoo,eomma sangat khawatir. Ini kehamilan pertamamu. Bahkan kau tidak punya suami. Berapa usia kandunganmu?" nada Eomma Kyungsoo kembali menjadi keibuan.

"1 bulan eomma"Kyungsoo kembali tenang saat eommanya sudah kembali seperti semula walau dapat Kyungsoo rasakan Eommanya lelah.

"eomma mohon. Kembalilah ke sini besok. Eomma tidak bisa tenang jika eomma tidak dapat melihat keadaan anak eomma. Apalagi kau mungkin tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya"Nasehat eomma Kyungsoo.

"tapi eomma. Nanti Kris.."

"hanya tiga hari saja. Biarkan eomma menikmati rasanya seorang ibu yang menjaga anaknya."bujuk eomma Kyungsoo.

"Baik eomma." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Ckleek

Terdengar pintu yang terbuka dari luar. Kyungsoo yakin itu Kris.

"eomma,sudah ya. Kyungsoo sudah mengantuk." dusta Kyungsoo kepada eommanya.

"ne,tidur yang nyenyak jangan memikirkan hal yang berat berat. Tidak baik bagi kandunganmu."

"ne eomma"

Tuuut~ Eomma Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dirinya cepat cepat menuju kamar mandi lalu membasih mukanya yang terlihat berantakan.

Dirinya lalu keluar menuju dapur. Kris sedang membuka bungkusan plastik yang berisi kue beras. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

"hey, kau terlihat lelah Soo."Kris mendekati Kyungsoo memegang lembut kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kris.

"aku mengantuk Kris." suara Kyungsoo yang merajuk teredam oleh dada Kris,tetapi masih jelas ditelinganya.

"tapi baby,kue berasnya?" Kris memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"mianhae,kau yang makan saja ne. Aku mau tidur. Good night~"

Chu

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kris sekilas,melepaskan dirinya dari Kris. Lalu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah melasnya.

"padahal aku sudah susah susah mencari ini." batin Kris kecewa.

panda

"kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

Sudah berulang ulang Kris menanyakan hal yang sama saat dari pagi tadi setelah Kyungsoo bercerita akan pergi ke Goyang..

"tidak Kris,kau harus mengurus kantor. Lagipula aku bisa naik taxi" Kyungsoo menenangkan Kris sambil melipat baju bajuku. "kenapa harus naik taxi? Kau kan punya mobil sendiri" Kris bertanya keheranan. "karena kau harus menjemputku besok saat pulang." Kyungsoo memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper kecil. Walau tiga hari, seorang wanita seperti Kyungsoo membawa banyak baju. "kenapa mendadak begini eoh?" Kris yang duduk di sofa kecil dekat meja rias.

"tiba tiba aku kangen eomma." Kyungsoo sedikit berdusta."hey kenapa kau tidak bekerja? Taxinya akan datang dua jam lagi. Kau tenang saja."Kyungsoo merapikan dasi Kris,merapikan kemejanya dan memakaikan jasnya.

"kau yakin kau akan baik baik saja?" kesekian kalinya Kris bertanya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"heum.. Cepat pergi" Kyungsoo mendorong Kris keluar kamar menuju pintu apartemen mereka.

"arraseo! Jaga diri baik baik ne! Kabari aku kalau sampai."Kris memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"heum"Kyungsoo hanya berdehem mengangguk mengerti.

"Baby, daddy kerja dulu ne! Baby ke rumah halmeoni nee. Besok daddy akan menjemput baby!" Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo seolang sedang berbicara dengan janin mereka. Lalu dirinya mengcium perut datar Kyungsoo.

Chu

"aku pergi kerja! Annyeong" Kris mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Mengusap pipinya. Lalu berlalu setelah Kyungsoo menjawab salamnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo pov

Cukup satu jam,aku sudah menyelesaikan koperku dan tasku. Masih ada satu jam lagi untuk bersantai.

Jika kupikir pikir, sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Goyang. Tidak banyak kenangan disana, dulu aku hanya pelajar yang selalu belajar untuk mengejar beasiswa. Aku tidak banyak punya teman disana, hanya beberapa. Itupun karena dulu mereka pernah satu kelompok belajar denganku. Aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk belajar. Ya aku tipe anak yang pendiam dulu. Walau begitu tetap saja aku merindukan kota kelahiranku.

Ting tong

Huuh.. Pagi pagi sudah ada yg datang. Jarang sekali ada yang bertamu. Dan kurasa tidak ada. Yang paling sering datang hanya cleaning servish, ya hanya bibi yang memakai baju biru dengan trolley berisi alat bersih bersih. Kulihat dari intercom tengah berdiri seorang yeoja. Dia cantik dan tinggi, dan dapat kupastikan pakaiannya dibuat oleh desainer mahal. Kubuka pintunya. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadaku,senyumnya manis sekali.

"annyeong haseyo."gadis itu menunduk kepadaku.

"annyeong haseyo. Nuguseyo?"aku bertanya dengan sopan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia juga bukan rekan kerja Kris. Kris tidak akan membiarkan siapapun datang ke apartemennya. Tidak ada yang tau alamat apartemen ini. Hanya aku, Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun saja yang tau.

"aku Huang ZiTao,salam kenal. Kau siapa?"

Hah? Pengenalan macam apa ini? Mukanya polos sekali. Tetapi aneh juga.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku pemilik apartemen ini."aku menatapnya lekat. Tidak ada yang aneh dari gadis didepanku.

"ah.. Begitu. Aku mencari seseorang bernama Kris."

Kris? Siapa dia. Bagaimana dia bisa mencari Kris di apartemen ini? Apa dia seseorang yang penting?

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris?" aku curiga dengan gadis ini.

"eeemmm... Aku temannya."

Teman?

"teman dekatnya! Kami sangat dekat."

Begitukah?

"maaf, tapi Kris sedang bekerja. Jika kau temannya pasti kau taukan." aku sedikit menyindir gadis ini. Kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka dengan dia.

"oh. Aku baru saja datang dari cina. Dan Kris sebelumnya menawarkan aku untuk tinggal dengannya."

Aneh sekali. Tidak mungkin, Kris memberitau alamat apartemen kepada seseorang, apalagi sampai mengijinkannya tinggal. Apa gadis ini memang benar-benar teman dekat Kris?

"eum lalu?"

"koperku masih ada di hotel, aku tidak mungkin kan membawa koper itu kemana-mana. Jadi lebih baik aku mencari alamat apartemen ini." gadis itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"jadi setelah ini kau akan kembali ke hotel?" aku memastikan.

"iya." dia menjawab dengan singkat. Kuakui dia sangat lucu.

"sebenarnya aku mau pergi sebentar lagi. Dan aku tidak mungkin memberimu kunci apartemen ini." aku sedikit menyindirnya. Entah kenapa aku membenci orang ini.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor ponsel saja?" dia menawarkan.

Huufft.. Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika berhadapan dengannya. Lebih baik aku menurutinya lalu segera mengusirnya. Itu terdengar lebih baik kan? -,.-

"baiklah."

Panda

Normal pov

Sebuah taxi berhenti di sebuah sederhana. Seorang gadis yang cantik membuka pintu taksi dan keluar dari taksi tersebut. Dengan dibantu sang supir Kyungsoo menurunkan kopernya.

Lalu mobil taksi meninggalkan rumah itu setelah Kyungsoo membayar jasa taksi itu tentu saja.

"Kyungsoo!" seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

"EOMMA" Kyungsoo memeluk Eommanya sangat erat. Melupakan mereka masih didepan rumah.

"Omo.. Omo.." Eomma Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan apa yang baru eommanya lakukan.

Perlahan Eomma Kyungsoo mengelus perut Kyungsoo. "Jadi disini ada cucu Eomma heum?" Eomma bertanya dengan nada jahilnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma tidak marah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Eomma Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Semua sudah terlanjur Kyungsoo~yah. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah." Eomma Kyungsoo bernasihat bijak.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Appa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ketakutan.

"sama dengan Eomma. Appa sudah merelakan. Lagipula, keluarga Do butuh keturunan saat ini."

"maksud Eomma?" bingung jelas raut muka Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengambil sisi positif. Appa selalu bertanya setiap malam kapan kau akan menikah. Appamu rindu tangisan anak kecil dimalam hari sepertinya." Eomma Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat saat-saat Kyungsoo masih menjadi bayi mungil yang menangis setiap malam. Hingga membangunkan seluruh keluarga Do yang sedang tertidur.

"ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi Appamu pulang."

Pasangan ibu-anak itupun masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan pegangan koper di tangan keduanya.

.

.

"apa ini bagus?"

"ini sangat bagus Ge. Sangat simple dan elegan."

Gadis panda tersenyum dengan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Kris mengamati cincin itu berkali-kali.

"benarkan? Apa aku harus membeli ini?" Kris sedikit kebingungan dengan keputusannya.

"lepaskan Tao. Aku akan membelinya sekarang"

Tao pun melepaskan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan bunga kecil di atasnya yang terbuat dari berlian.

Kris pun membawanya pergi menuju tempat pembayaran, dan meninggalkan Tao di sofa yang mereka duduki tadi.

"bisakah kau mengukir bagian dalam cincin ini?"

"tentu saja tuan. Silahkan tulis kata yang anda inginkan disini."

"baiklah terimakasih. Oh iya, apa cincin ini bagus untuk melamar seseorang?"

"cincin ini memang didesain untuk sebuah pernikahan."

Samar-samar Tao mendengar percakapan antara Kris dengan pelayan itu.

Tao kegirangan saat ini. Tadi Tao datang ke Kantor Kris dan mengajak pemuda naga itu untuk berjalan-jalan. Tetapi tidak disangka Kris membawanya menuju toko emas dan memintanya memilih cincin yang sangat bagus.

'apa aku sudah menang? Apa Kris akan menikahiku? Ternyata belum aku mengotori tanganku. Kris sudah memintaku memilih cincin pernikahan. Terimakasih tuhan.' Tao membatin sinis dengan pemikirannya.

"ayo Tao, kita pergi" Kris sudah kembali dan berdiri didepan Tao yang masih duduk.

"bagaimana dengan gaunnya Kris?" Tao bertanya dengan manis.

"kurasa tidak sekarang."

Tao berdiri dengan menggandeng tangan Kris. Lalu berjalan keluar dari toko tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Fyuuh... Akhirnya chap 4 udah selesai?

Pasti pada gregetan kan sama scene terakhir? :v

Tao? Kris? Beli cincin? apa maksud semua ini?! Tolong baim ya Allah!

Hehehe :v :v

Oh iya.. Yang ch 3 kemaren emang pendek . Ga tau ini juga pendek apa panjang. Mueheheh :v

Oh iya. Readers disini ada yang mbaca ffku yang judulnya "Don't Try To Go" ga? Cuma mau bilang ff itu ga jadi kubikin sequel, tapi kubikin three shoot.

Menurut survey yang kukira-kira, review menurun kurang lebih 50% di ff itu :(

Untuk para Readers, kalo review jangan sekali doang yaa.. Apalagi jadi siders. Yang nulis ff jd ga semangat -_-

Tapi aku bakal nyelesain ff ini kok. Karena aku tau rasanya nunggu ff yang ga dilanjut sama authornya. Sakitnya tuh disini /alay banget gue -_-/

Juga readers ada saran, ide buat Tao nyiksa Kyungsoo .-. #dibotakiKyungfans

Yasudahlah.. Cukup segitu saja kultum dari saya /berubah jadi mamah dedeh/

Reviewnya ditingkatin ya jamaah...

See you ch 5 'o')/


	5. Chapter 5

Full Play

Cast: krissoo/(secret?)

Genre: Romance,Fluffy,Comfort

Rate: T / M

Enjoy reading^^

GS

Chapter 5

"bagaimana kabarmu disana sayang?"

"baik."

"aegy kita?"

"dia merindukan belaian appanya."

Begitulah percakapan Kyungsoo dengan Kris saat ini. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa ditemani toples-toples kue kering. Dan tv yang menyala menyiarkan drama favoritnya. Eomma Kyungsoo sedang berada di butiknya. Sedangkan Appanya masih mengajar. Dan Kyungsoo berada di rumah sendiri.

"benarkah?" Kris terkekeh dari ujung sambungan telepon.

"heum ne." Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan manja.

"oh iya, besok kau jangan lupa menjemputku Kris! Atau aegya akan marah." ancam Kyungsoo dengan aegyonya. Tanpa Kris melihatpun dia sudah tau, Kyungsoo tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ne, Araseo!" Kris mengiyakan tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo emosi.

"Soo, kututup ya. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"aish... Ne.. Annyeong!"

"Annyeong."

Pip.

Sambungan telepon antara Kris dan Kyungsoo terputus.

Kyungsoo kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke layar tv.

Duduk dengan kepala yang menyandar di sofa, dan tangan yang mengelus pelan perut datarnya.

Panda

"Tuan Kris hari ini nyonya Wu meminta anda datang mengikuti jamuan makan malam." seorang pria dengan pakaian kantoran berdiri di depan meja kerja Kris.

"siapa yang mengadakan jamuan makan malamnya?" Kris bertanya sembari membaca sebuah dokumen di tangannya.

"sepertinya pemilik Huang Corp yang mengadakannya, Tuan Kris."

"baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Pria tadi membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruang besar milik Kris.

'sepertinya menarik.'

.

"jadi besok kau akan pulang?" Wanita dengan wajah yang mulai menua bertanya dengan seorang perempuan yang tengah membaca di atas kasur.

"ne eomma, besok Kris akan menjemputku." Kyungsoo, perempuan tadi masih membuka-buka sebuah halaman majalah dengan gambar wanita hamil disampulnya.

"ahh.. Lihat ini! Dulu eomma memakai ini saat hamil."

Eomma Kyungsoo memperlihatkan Hanbok yang ia pegang kepada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Eommanya sedang berada di kamar utama.

"Eomma, apa aku harus memakai itu?" Kyungsoo sedikit enggan menatap Hanbok merah muda yang dipegang Eommanya.

"ne tentu saja. Dulu Eomma memakai ini saat kehamilanmu." Eomma Kyungsoo bercerita sembari melipat Hanbok yang akan diberikan oleh eomma Kyungsoo.

"lagipula, kalau kau memakai ini kau akan lebih gampang untuk bergerak kan?"

"Haaah" Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan helaan nafas. Malam ini Kyungsoo menghabiskan malamnya dengan bercakap-capap dengan Eommanya.

.

Restoran mewah di daerah Gangnam sengaja di sewa kosong oleh keluarga Huang. Malam ini antara keluarga Huang dan Keluarga Wu mengadakan makan malam di Restoran mewah ini. Di meja kayu yang panjang telah berhadapan antara Nyonya Wu dan Kris. Dan juga Tuan Nyonya Huang dan juga zitao sendiri.

Dihadapan mereka telah terhidang makanan barat yang dibuat oleh koki andalan restoran tersebut.

"Jadi kapan pernikahan antara Zitao dan Yifan diselenggarakan?" Nyonya huang bertanya menatap Nyonya Wu.

"aku harap secepatnya." Nyonya Wu tersenyum sembari mengiris daging panggang didepannya.

"lebih baik tanyakan saja kepada yang bersangkutan." Tuan Huang berkata bijak sembari menatap Kris dan Zitao bergantian.

"Bagaimana Tao? Apa kau setuju?" Nyonya Wu bertanya dengan lembut kepada Tao.

"tentu aku setuju." Tao tersenyum.

"Kris?" Tuan Huang balik bertanya kepada Kris yang duduk dihadapannya.

"aku setuju."

Semua yang disana memandang Kris, Zitao hampir saja memekik kesenangan. Nyonya Huang dan Nyonya Wu saling tersenyum. Tetapi Tuan Huang memandang Kris dengan tajam.

"hanya saja, aku bukan lelaki brengsek." semua disitu kaget dengan ucapan Kris.

"saya akan membuat pengakuan, saya telah menghamili seorang perempuan. Dia karyawanku sendiri. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"KRIS!" Nyonya Wu menggeram seakan memperingatkan Kris. Dirinya menunduk dengan muka merah menahan malu.

"maaf membuat anda kaget. Tetapi saya sudah menceritakan semua ini kepada Ibu saya. Maaf membuat anda sia-sia berada disini." Kris berkata dengan tajam dan memandang satu persatu keluarga Huang.

"apa-apaan ini! Nyonya Wu jelaskan semua ini. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kris?" Nyonya Huang bertanya kepada Nyonya Kris.

"Nyonya Huang, maafkan saya. Tetapi semua ini benar." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Huang dengan tenang. Kris kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya kita disini. Ayo kita pulang" Tuan Huang berkata sembari berdiri dan diikuti Nyonya Huang. Sedangkan Tao masih duduk, memandang Kris kecewa. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Semua bagian tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tao ayo kita pulang." Nyonya Huang memegang bahu Tao, mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk segera pulang.

Dengan sedikit kasar Tao berdiri, dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan.

Tuan Huang menghela nafasnya. Lalu membungkuk pamit diikuti Nyonya Huang. Lalu berjalan keluar menyisakan Nyonya Wu dan Kris yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya.

"buktikan jika memang yang kau pilih itu benar." setelah berkata seperti itu Nyonya Huang meninggalkan Kris sendiri.

'pasti benar.' Kris bergumam sendiri.

.

Pagi itu, sebuah mobil hitam mewah berjalan masuk menuju pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo.

Mobil itu berhenti lalu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kris didalamnya. Kris keluar berjalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

"OPPA!" belum sampai Kris di depan pintu, Kyungsoo sudah berlari menerjang Kris dengan pelukan. Kris membalas pelukan Kris.

"bogoshipo!" Kyungsoo masih memeluk Kris manja. Krih terkekeh dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"nado, sooya"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik Kris ke dalam rumahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo!" Kris memberi salam kepada Eomma Kyungsoo yang berdiri ditengah ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong haseyo." Eomma Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Kris dengan ramah. Eomma Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kris duduk.

Kyungsoo lalu menghidangkan teh kepada Kris.

Ruangan tamu itu kini terkesan dingin, di sisi kanan Kris duduk dengan Kyungsoo yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kris. Sedangkan di sisi kiri duduk orang tua Kyungsoo.

Selama satu jam orang tua Kyungsoo berbincang-bincang dengan Kris. Sesekali terdengar tawa di ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya semua yang ada disitu terlibat dalam perbincangan yang serius.

"nak Kris, kami rasa Kyungsoo harus segera jelas keadaannya. Kyungsoo mengandung anak Nak Kris. Kami butuh tidak sekedar pertangung jawaban saja. Harus ada status jelas." dengan suara rendah, Ayah Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"saya akan segera menikahi Kyungsoo. Saya akan bertangung jawab sepenuhnya kepada janin yang ada di dalam perut Kyungsoo." Kris mulai melamar Kyungsoo, dirinya merogoh saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Setelah membukanya, terlihat sebuah cincin.

"Saya ingin melamar anak anda Tuan Do." Kris yang semulanya duduk sekarang menjadi berlutut. Kotak cincin itu sudah diletakkan di meja menghadap Appa Kyungsoo.

"semua terserah kehendak anak kami, apapun itu saya meminta kau agar bisa menjaga anakku dengan sungguh-sungguh." Appa Kyungsoo berkata sembari melirik Kyungsoo dan Istrinya.

"kau boleh kembali duduk, dan jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja aku Abeoji." Appa Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk pundak Kris. Lalu menjabat tangannya mengajak untuk berdiri. Setelah itu Appa Kyungsoo berlalu dengan istrinya. Menyisakan Kris dan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

"coba kau pakai." Kris kembali duduk, mengambil cincin di meja dan memasangkannya di jari Kyungsoo.

"ini sangat cantik Kris." Kyungsoo membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya menilik cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

"secantik dirimu." Kris lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping dan mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo.

Mereka berpelukkan, diruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tbc~

APA INI! Tunjuk atas ^

Astajiim.. Napa jadi kayak gini sih? -_- (kan gue yg mbuat? o.O)

Makin absurd ni epep. Sumpah ya, aku bingung mau gimana lagi endingnya.

Udah telat, bahasanya ancur ga karuan. Penulisannya juga masih acak-acakkan. Dan ch 5 ini pendek bgt kan.

Gaje banget ya? :(

Buat readers, mending sampe disini, apa lanjut tp jadinya fluffy?

Aku ga punya ide buat konfliknya gimana. Sebelumnya aku mau bikin Tao kayak mbak karin gitu (korban sinetron :v). Tp aku ga tau gimana njahatin Kyungsoo O.o

Maaf buat post yang ngaret ini.

Oh iya, author udh kelas 9 nih, jd harus belajar" terus. Kalo ada waktu luang author mau bikin ff yg lain. Drpd bikin ff belum end udh dipost, mending bikin ff sampe end biar enak ngepostnya. Ga telat-telat dan ga ada yg nungguin, karena kalo ffnya udh end, yg ngepost juga teratur ga telat".

Yaudh deh.. Review aja ya reafers. Lgi butuh ide sama semangat dr readers nih ^^

#Bow


	6. Chapter 6

Full Play

Cast: krissoo/(secret?)

Genre: Romance,Fluffy,

Comfort Rate: T / M

Enjoy reading^^

GS

Chapter 6

.

Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa 1 koper berisi baju hanbok. Eomma Kyungsoo sudah memberi perintah Kris untuk mengingatkan Kyungsoo memakai hanbok saat kandungan Kyungsoo sudah berusia enam bulan.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Kris ikut duduk di sofa menyenderkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus menikah Kyungsoo. Dan kita harus meminta restu Eommaku." Kris berkata dengan pelan dan lambat. Memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo berpikir apa yang dikatakannya.

"ne, jadi kapan?" Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir lebih dalam bertanya kepada Kris.

"seharusnya saat perutmu sudah membesar agar Eommaku percaya. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau mengandung dengan status belum bersuami." Kris berkata dengan bijak.

"kalau begitu besok kita harus cepat kesana." Kyungsoo membenarkan kata Kris. Demi anaknya, menghadapi perempuan kejam seperti Ibu Kris pun Kyungsoo rela melepas(?) mukanya.

"kau siap?" Kris mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, jika Kyungsoo tidak siap Kyungsoo bisa saja membuat dirinya sendiri terluka. Kris tau betul sifat Ibunya seperti apa.

"apapun itu, asal kau tidak meninggalkan kami. Aku dan aegya." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kris, meremasnya. Meyakinkannya bahwa ia sudah siap apapun terjadi.

.

.

Pagi itu mobil Kris memasuki kawasan Mansion Wu yang mewah dan megah. Disebelahnya duduk Kyungsoo yang memakai dress biru muda selutut.

Jam tujuh pagi Kyungsoo dan Kris sampai di Mansion Wu. Kris tau jam 7.15 Ibunya sarapan di ruang makan Mansion Wu.

Kris berjalan dengan menuntun Kyungsoo. Mengusap tangannya dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang seperti -tenanglah-aku selalu disampingmu sayang-kau jangan khawatir-.

Di Ruang Makan Mansion Wu sudah banyak maid yang mondar mandir menyiapkan makanan.

"ekheem.." suara deheman terdenger dari belakang Kyungsoo dan Kris yang tengah berdiri sontak menoleh dan mendapati Nyonya Wu berdiri dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Eomma perkenalkan ini Kyung.."

"jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya Ibunya sudah memotong.

"Selamat datang di Mansion Wu." Nyonya Wu berkata dengan ramah yang dibuat-buat. "Mama sudah mendengarkan semuanya Kyungsoo." Nyonya Wu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk disalah satu kursi. "Kau bisa memanggilku Mama seperti Kris Kyungsoo." Ibu Kris ikut duduk diikuti Kris yang duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.."

"Bukankah Kau calon istri Kris?"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo dan Kris berpandangan saling bertanya. Nyonya Wu yg menyadari itu tidak peduli.

"Makanan sudah siap. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang, sebelum semuanya dingin." Nyonya Wu mengawali sarapan dengan menghirup aroma teh melati yang setiap pagi diminumnya.

Nyonya Wu dan Kyungsoo makan sembari berbincang. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam berpikir, ibunya yang berbeda dari kemarin sangat mencurigakan.

Setelah sarapan berakhir Kris dan Kyungsoo berdiri untuk pamit pergi. Tetapi Nyonya Wu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kris berdua. Kyungsoo yang paham segera membungkuk berlalu mengikuti satu maid yang menunjukkan jalan keluar.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, Nyony Wu mengubah raut wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin. Tanpa membuang waktu Nyonya Wu berbicara dengan nada dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang berniat menyela.

"Dengar Kris. Keluarga Huang sudah menarik lima persen sahamnya di perusahaan. Mereka menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak dari jaksa Oh. Kita sudah tidak mempunyai koneksi dengan keluarga Huang."

"lalu?"

"Kakekmu sudah memberikan wasiatnya. Antara kau dan Junmian, siapa yang lebih dulu memberikan Cucu berdarah Wu akan mendapatkan tujuh puluh lima persen dari seluruh kekayaan Wu. Sedangkan Junmian akan menikah tiga bulan lagi."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anakmu dan Ibu harap benar-benar anakmu. Jadi dengan begitu Junmian sudah kalah telak untuk memenangkan warisan."

Mengerti dengan maksud semua perkataan ibunya Kris hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ibu membiarkanmu menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Ibu tidak bisa menunggumu menikah dengan putri keluarga Huang. Itu terlalu lama"

"..."

"Jadi Ibu akan datang ke apartemen rahasiamu untuk mengatur pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Berikah alamatnya lewat email"

Nyonya Wu meninggalkan Kris dengan langkah cepat.

.

.

.

Gaun biru Kyungsoo melambai kebelakang diterpa angin musim panas. Kakinya telanjang menginjak rumput basah yang belum berfotosintesis. Tangan kirinya menggenggam dua sepatunya, tangan kanannya melingkar di lengan Kris. Setelah pergi dari Mansion Wu, Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di taman dekat apartemennya. Mereka saling terdiam setelah Kris menceritakan apa yang ibunya katakan lima menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kita bersama. Walau ibumu tidak sepenuhnya menginginkanku. Paling tidak ibumu menunggu aegya lahir."

"Kyung.."

"Kris. Ini lebih baik daripada bayanganku sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Matanya menuju sekumpulan anak TK berseragam kuning yang tengah menggambar di bawah pohon dengan bimbingan.

Kris menarik bahu Kyungsoo menghadapnya, menatap intens kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali tarikan tangannya membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"terimakasih banyak Soo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dipelukan Kris.

.

.

.

Tbc/end

Minta maaf sebesar-besarnya readers.

Saya ga tau mau gimana lg sama ff ini.

Dan ini sangat terlambat banget. Malah sebelumnya saya mau berhentiin ff ini -,.-

Maaf bikin readers kecewa.

Please readers review ff gaje ini :'

Kali aja Saya semangat lg dan dapat inspirasi.

Atau readers punya masukan? Coret" kotak review yaaa

#Bow


	7. Chapter 7

Baca cuap-cuap dibawah! (yg ini maksa)

.

.

.

Full Play

Kyungsoo sedang memasak di dapur kesayangannya, saat bel di depan berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengaduk supnya lalu mengecilkan api kompor sebelum melepas apronnya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

Ckleek~

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Nyonya Wu membawa banyak paper bag ditangannya. Kyungsoo kaget dan segera menyapa ibu dari kekasihnya, "Nyonya, ada apa kemari?". "Apa tidak boleh mengunjungi calon menantu. Dan juga jangan panggil nyonya. Panggil saja Mama! Atau jika Kyungsoo belum terbiasa, boleh panggil mama dengan anda. Lebih enak daripada nyonya." Nyonya Wu masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekorinya dari belakang. "Nyo- maksudku Mama, anda sudah makan? Aku sedang membuat sup." Kyungsoo masih berdiri sedangkan Nyonya Wu duduk dan menata bawaannya diatas meja. "Oh benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Mama belum makan." Nyonya Wu berjalan mencari dapur dan setelah sampai mengamati dapur dan isinya. "Dimana Kris? Dia tidak masuk kerjakan?" Nyonya Wu duduk dikursi meja makan dan menyilangkan tangannya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis, walau menurut Kyungsoo itu sangat mencurigakan. "Kris sedikit demam pagi ini. Jadi aku membuat sup hari ini." Kyungsoo menuangkan air putih di gelas tinggi, dan meletakkannya didepan Nyonya Wu. " Apa anda ingin teh?" Kyungsoo menawari Nyonya Wu dengan bahasa yang formal. Karena susah bagi Kyungsoo untuk menggunakan bahasa yang lebih luwes pada orang yang pernah menentang hubungannya dengan Kris. "Tentu, sayang! Teh adalah kesukaanku. Sayang Kris tidak menyukai teh." Kyungsoo menyerngit saat mematahkan kayu manis dan memasukkannya ke teko kecil yang berisi air panas. "Maksud anda?" Kyungsoo menuangkan madu dan menambah mint di tekonya. "Suamiku dan Kris sangat menyukai kopi. Sedangkan aku lebih menyukai teh. Apalagi teh dengan kombinasi jahe." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita wanita kepala empat didepannya, mengaduk tehnya setelah memberikan sedikit serbuk teh kedalamnya, teh racikan kesukaannya. "ah anda benar. Kris sangat menyukai kopi." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir porselen dan memberikannya kepada Nyonya Wu.

"Mama?" Kris telah berdiri didapur, dengan celana training dan kaos singlet yang melekat ditubuhnya menonjolkan tubuh sixpacknya. Nyonya Wu dan Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbeda. Kyungsoo tersenyum sedangkan Nyonya Wu mencibir. "hei anak manja,hanya panas sedikit saja tidak masuk kerja. Sangat kekanakan, Kau lihat Kyungsoo jadi repot mengurus bayi besar sepertimu." Nyonya Wu berkata sinis kepada anaknya, Kris hanya menampilkan wajah datar. "Mama kenapa kesini hah?" Kris berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang menata meja makan. "Dasar kurang ajar! Mama kesini ingin menengok calon menantu Mama! Dan juga Kyungsoo harus membeli gaun pengantin hari ini." Kris memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping dan mencium pelipis turun ke pipi Kyungsoo. "Hah?" Kris melongo menatap ibunya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah melamar Kyungsoo?" Kris melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu dari tadi. "Iya, tetapi aku belum berpikir untuk menikah." Kris mengutarakan pikirannya. Kyungsoo masih diam, menatap ikan yang sedang digorengnya diteflon dengan sedikit minyak didalamnya. "Apa? Kau ingin mempermainkan Kyungsoo?" Nyonya Wu memandang Kris tidak percaya, "Ini permintaan Kyungsoo." Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Nyonya Wu, "saya hanya belum siap saya dan keluarga saya disorot oleh media. Itu sama saja menggangu privasi keluarga saya." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan kembali menyelesaikan ikan gorengnya. "tapi kenapa sayang? Kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan secara diam-diam. Lagipula suatu saat anak kalian akan menanyakan siapa mama dan papanya." Kyungsoo ikut duduk setelah menata semua masakannya, dan menyendok sup untuk Nyonya Wu. "Tentu mama papanya kami. Siapa lagi memangnya?" Kris menimpali Nyonya Wu yang menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, "Aish.. Ibu tidak bisa menjelaskan, tapi yang pasti kau akan menyesal tidak menikahi Kyungsoo."-"Baiklah-baiklah! Besok panggil pendeta! Kita tinggal mengucapkan janji didepan tuhan dan mendaftarkan pernikahanku dan Kyungsoo. Gampangkan?" Kris meremehkan sembari menyendok nasi di mangkok kecilnya. "YAK! Kau pikir pernikahan itu main-main ha? Kau pikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo juga Kris! Pasti Kyungsoo ingin menggunakan gaun besar dan berjalan dialtar. Itu mimpi semua wanita!" Nyonya Wu ikut makan dengan muka yang hampir ditekuk. Kyungsoo sedikit tidak enak dengan Nyonya Wu dan Kris yang cekcok karenanya. "Sayang, apa kau mau merayakan pernikahan kita?" Kris memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kita bisa pikirkan nanti Kris." Nyonya Wu yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sarapan pagi itu akhirnya berjalan tidak biasa karena perdebatan antara Kris dan Mamanya yang tidak pernah berhenti. Dan Kyungsoo yang merasa ada yang berbeda dengan apartemennya kali ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Hari ini dirinya ada janji dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan di Mall seperti kebiasaannya. Kyungsoo membuka semua paperbag yang dibawa Nyonya Wu untuknya. Ada gaun, sepatu, parfum, gaun lagi, alat make up. Semuanya merek ternama dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjamin semuanya lebih dari 100.000 won. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berani membeli merek mahal seperti ini.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kris yang tampak pucat. Kyungsoo khawatir melihatnya, lalu memindahkan paperbag dari atas kasurnya dan menuntun Kris untuk berbaring. "Kenapa kau tambah panas heum? kan sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak berfikir." Kyungsoo mengomel saat memegang dahi Kris dan mengetahui bahwa Kris tambah demam. "Bagaimana tidak banyak berpikir, omongan Mama susah untuk dilupakan." Kyungsoo menutupi Tubuh Kris dengan selimut, lalu memasang kompres didahi Kris. "Apa benar kau ingin menikah? Memakai gaun dan berjalan di altar?" Kris menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Kyungsoo kembali mengeringkang rambutnya yang sedikit tertunda. "Jangan dipikirkan kata Mamamu. Tidak menikah seperti lainnya pun aku tidak apa." Kata Kyungsoo walau sedikit tidak rela, perlu diingatkan, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang egois jika itu menyangkut keinginannya. "Kenapa aku bodoh? Bukankah orang tuamu segera menginginkan kamu menikah saat itu. Betul juga, Aku harus memikirkan nasib anakku." Perkataan Kris yang terdengar bodoh atau memang Kris yang terlalu dewasa. Tapi, yang diucapkannya seratus persen benar. "Sudahlah, Kita pikirkan yang terbaik saat kau sudah sembuh. Sekarang aku harus bertemu Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mulai memakai pakaian, celana jeans panjang robek di lututnya yang sedikit ketat, dan juga Dress dengan belang merah putih. Kyungsoo memoles bibirnya dengan lip ice strawberry dan menguraikan surai panjangnya. Tampilannya seperti remaja dan tidak tampak bahwa dia sedang berbadan dua. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo meraih handbag merk armani berwarna putih yang ada di lemarinya. Tas pemberian Kris yang sangat disayangi Kyungsoo. Sudah banyak barang pemberian Kris dilemari dan semuanya bermerk dengan harga yang fantastis. Kyungsoo beralih menggunakan low heels senada dengan warna tasnya. Kyungsoo memang cukup fashionable. Terkadang Kyungsoo mengupload fotonya di akun instagram yang terkenal banyak pengikutnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kris yang sudah tertidur pulas, /Cup/ Kyungsoo mencium pipi tirus Kris dan berbisik ditelinganya "Yeobo, Aku pergi dulu ne~" Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kris yang masih sakit dengan tidak rela.

.

.

.

Starbucks cafe di departement seoul siang itu sangat ramai, orderan sana sini dari pelayan cafe mondar-mandir dijalan. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk di pojok cafe terkenal tersebut. Kyungsoo memesan Iced Green Tea Latte dan Beef Sausage Croissant kesukaannya. Saat ini ketiga perempuan mapan ini tengah bergosip mengenai laki-laki.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol mengajakku berjalan-jalan besok!" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga menampilkan puppy smilenya. "Bukannya kemarin dia juga mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" Luhan menyesap Caramel Frappuccino'nya dan menatap sebal temannya itu. "Ish.. Tapi setiap kami pergi pasti spesial." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan tinggi menyapa gerombolan Kyungsoo dan duduk disamping Luhan. "Kyung, Baek, kenalkan ini sepupuku Tao dan Tao kenalkan ini temanku Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memandang Tao dengan pandangan tidak suka sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Hai Tao! Namaku Byun Baekhyun! Panggil saja Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menyapa Tao dan dibalas senyum manis dari bibir kucing Tao. Baekhyun menyenggol Kyungsoo yang masih diam ditempatnya, mengisyaratkan untuk menyapa sepupu temannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum terpaksa dan mengenalkan diri dengan bahasa formal. "Annyeong haseyo! Wu Kyungsoo imnida!" Baekhyun dan Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya. Kenapa Kyungsoo memakai marga Kris. "Eum.. Kyung kenapa kau memakai marga Wu?" Luhan bertanya karena penasaran, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis hingga terlihat seperti seringaian didepan ketiga temannya. "Bukankah sebentar lagi aku juga berganti marga menjadi Wu?" Baekhyun dan Luhan kaget. Sedangkan Tao mematung didepannya. "Benarkah?!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya. "Ne!" Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ditempatnya, "Waah.. chukae!" Luhan dan Baekhyun memberi selamat, menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo erat. Sedangkan Tao sedang berusaha menahan kekecewaannya dengan bersikap biasa.

"Lu, kenapa aku tidak pernah tau kau punya sepupu Tao?" Baekhyun penasaran setelah suasana antara ketiga temannya hening. "Ah.. Tao ini sepupu jauhku. Terakhir bertemu saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat aku pindah kesini aku kehilangan kontak dengan dia." Luhan tersenyum sembari merangkul Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ah begitu. Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Baekhyun masih penasaran dan bertanya kembali. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sesekali meminum minumannya dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Tao ke Seoul karena ingin bertemu calon tunangannya." Hampir saja Kyungsoo tersedak air di dalam mulutnya. "benarkah Tao? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tao hanya tersenyum, "Ne! Kami bahkan sudah tidur bersama"

.

.

.

tbc~

Apa ada yang penasaran dengan lanjutannya? :v

Akhirnya saya sudah menemukan feeling Ff ini. Dan memperbaiki di beberapa bagian. Karena ada beberapa kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Pertama yaitu penyebutan panggilan. Saya masih kagok dengan panggilan kris ke ibunya? Baca ch 6 sm yang ini, penyebutannya udah beda. Yaudh, kukonfirmasi saja, Kris manggil ibunya dengan panggilan mama!

Kedua, karakter Kyungsoo berubah menjadi gadis lemah lembut, padahal dari awal Kyungsoo itu perempuan yang fashionable dan egois.

Ketiga, Kris di awal ch disebutkan suka bermain di malam hari. Dan akhirnya aku ga nulis bagian yang menegaskan Kris suka main malem. Yasudah, anggap saja Kris sudah tobat! #Dibakar masa

Keempat, karena aku udah dapet feeling, jd aku nambahin adegan" perang dingin antara Kyungsoo dan Tao. Jadi biar konfliknya ga datar karena ibu Kris dan Kyungsoo. Wkwkwk...

Ya itulah 4 kesalahan yang aku atau saya sadari. Jika masih ada, tolong diingatkan yaa? Karena author masih amatiran u_u

Nyonya Wu sudah mulai sayang sama Kyungsoo ya kayaknya? Tapi eits, belum seratus persen Nyonya Wu bener-bener sayang sama Kyungsoo. Masih ada konflik kok sama mereka.

Terimakasih yang udah review :'

Banyak hlo yang pengen anak Kyungsoo laki"! Aku curiga dia orang yang sama karena sama" ga punya akun dan reviewnya hampir sama dan berurutan. Tapi jika memang benar, aku terimakasih banyak hlo :') karena kamu sudah mem'full'kan ffku u.u huhuhu

Lanjut review ya readerku yang kuper! :') #dicincang readers

Yah tunggu saja kelanjutannya~

Follow my twitter KimDo_ororo (aku suka ngepost foto couple boyslove kpop hlo .-.)

Dan Add facebook aku 'Siska Sofika'

Kali aja kalo aku udah lupa nglanjutin ff ada yang ngingetin.. Hehehe :D

#Bow


	8. just for attention

[WARNING]

Sebelumnya, harap membaca sifat saya sebagai seorang aries.

Aries (Maret 21 - April 19)

Motto Aries ini adalah 'Pokoknya sekarang!' sehingga ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang pemaksa, tidak sabaran, dan maunya menang sendiri. Di antara semua zodiak lainnya, Aries memang paling terlihat keras dan tak mau kalah. Terkadang pemikirannya juga kekanak- kanakan dan kurang dewasa saat menghadapi sebuah masalah yang besar. Ia cenderung berpikir untuk jangka pendek dan mengikuti emosi sesaat.

Jika anda sudah mengetahui sifat jelek saya, jangan sampai anda tersulut emosi membaca tulisan dibawah ini:

Hai saya kembali lagi!

Saya kali ini tidak akan mengupdate ff. Tetapi saya menulis reviewers yg sudah berjasa.

Sebelumnya saya tau ff ini mempunyai siders yang lumayan banyak. Saya sudah pernah menulis bahwa saya bisa mengetahui siapa siders dan reviewers. Saya memang bukan cenayang, tetapi dari review, daftar fav/foll, dan email. Siders gampang ditemukan.

Tentu saja saya tidak menginginkan ada pembaca gelap yang membaca karya saya. Mereka adalah pengecut.

Saya suka menulis, dan meluangkan setiap malam sebelum tidur untuk sedikit menorehkan karya tulis saya yang masih banyak kekurangan. Dan jika tidak ada yang menghargai, saya harus mengambil langkah lain.

Saya bisa saja menghentikan dan menghapus ff saya, tetapi, saya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ff saya.

Saya cukup marah mengetahui siders yg mengharapkan reviewers, apa saya harus menulis para siders dan memaki"nya dikolom ini? Saya bisa saja melakukan itu.

Bukan karena ff saya bagus, tetapi **penghargaan anda lewat review membuat saya semangat menulis. **Semangat untuk mengkoreksi, dan memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Sebelumnya saya sempat mempublish ini tetapi saya hapus kembali, dan ada dua orang yang sudah memberi tanggapan. Terimakasih untuk menulis panjang, dan mengoreksi sikap saya.

Untuk megajewels2312 : reader yang selalu mereview? Kenyataannya hanya ada _enam_ orang saja yang menyempatkan untuk mereview setiap chapternya. Saya saat ini mendapat menerima 152 review, sudah saya kurangkan dengan dua orang termaksud anda yang review'nya bukan menyinggung ff saya. Jika enam orang tadi kita kalikan tujuh chapters, hanya tiga puluh enam total review yang muncul setiap chapter digabung menjadi satu. Lalu kita kurangkan kembali, 152-36=. Bisa anda bayangkan 116 yang menumpang baca dan mereview satu dua kali saja? Dan, _menurut saya _itu bukan penghargaan bagi setiap ch yang saya tulis. Karena 116 tadi harus kita bagi kembali dengan 7. Jadi maaf membuat anda terganggu dengan sikap saya, maklumi saja karena itu sudah sifat alami seorang aries yang selalu ingin dihargai setiap langkahnya.

Untuk dyakuro34-7: Kita memiliki perbedaan tentang masalah review, bagi anda review tidak terlalu penting. Tetapi bagi saya review adalah salah satu patokan bagaimana ff yg kita tulis. Saya selalu merasa ff saya pantas untuk dibaca, tetapi saat saya mem'publishnya akan ada satu dua review yang mengkoreksinya. Lalu bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mereview? Dimana saya harus mengkategorikan ff saya? Apa ff saya terlalu jelek hingga tidak ada yang berkenan untuk mereview? Atau ff saya terlalu bagus hingga tidak perlu dikoreksi? Sama seperti anda, jujur saya hanya membaca ff anda yang berjudul 'Let's play'. Walaupun begitu saya cukup tau anda mempunyai sebuah wordpress. Anda adalah author lama yang cukup produktif, dan harap maklumi sikap saya yang egois.

Saya tidak menyukai seseorang bernama 'Guest' yang berkomentar "next, panjangin" tanpa ditutup titik. Jujur saya tidak mengharapkan anda. Maaf!

Tetapi saya lebih menyukai review yang walau pendek tetapi bagi saya cukup menghargai, seperti "next :)" dengan emotikon senyum. Bahkan jika readers yang membaca ini, sesingkat-singkatnya review anda, jika anda menyempatkan memberi titik dua dan kurung tutup itu lebih menghargai saya.

Dan inilah Most Valuable Person yang masuk daftar saya:

_Rly. _

_kyungiNoru_

_EXOTICARMYsasha_

_Lisnana1_

_t.a_

Terimakasih banyak sudah mereview setiap ch'nya ^^

Dan ini daftar reviewers setiap ch'nya

Ch 1:

.98

Rly.

kyungiNoru

EXOTICARMYsasha

Lee

t.a

Shim Yeonhae

Retnoelf

byun nova

Ekso

khajokyu

Guest

uffiejung

ShinshinKyukyu

lisnana1

mamamiaoZumi

sayangsemuamembersuju

parkdoby98

Kim Hyunshi

rizky.

iqyuzuchan14

Frozen Peony

ch 2:

.98

Rly.

kyungiNoru

dyofanz

EXOTICARMYsasha

ariniijonginie

t.a

Shim Yeonhae

bellasung21

JeremmyKim

parkdoby98

lisnana1

ShinshinKyukyu

volturi6

sayangsemuamembersuju

rizky.

ch 3:

.98

Rly.

kyungiNoru

exostan1127

ariniijongin

Guest

.39

dyofanz

t.a

insooie baby

melizwufan

EXOTICARMYsasha

shinjungsj3

byun nova

ellaelysia

lisnana1

kriswu393

bellasung 21

ch 4:

.98

Rly.

kyungiNoru

Gilsang1214

Hyemiiii2205

ariniijongin

Guest

dyofanz

t.a

minha

Erika GalaxyPark

iqichan

Do sarang

ta

Lady Soojong

exostan1127

EXOTICARMYsasha

zoldyk

kyungdoky13

lisnana1

.39

bellasung21

Frozen Peony

ch 5:

yesha

Erika GalaxyPark

EXOTICARMYsasha

Guest

dyofanz

byunbyun

t.a

minha

KimRanggiPCY

Rly.

kyungiNoru

AnggunStranger

lisnana1

.39

haneunahhh18

doremifaseul

bellasung 21

zoldyk

ch 6:

Erika GalaxyPark

Starr

Bandanaa

Caramel

Florest

Kitty gold

ny D.o

Nona yamanaka

Lolipop

Supeer

Guest

mrs ten - ten

Guest

Guest

Guest

Hilo

nona liani

Rhein

Asia

Dahlia

Abc

Tjampolay

Nona niagara

ling-ling pandabear

Pegasus

Aksia cheonsa

Guest

Guest

sachan

maudyo

Rly.

zoldyk

.39

sayangsemuamembersuju

cahayaanjanie

IbnaNurulBaiti1

kyungiNoru

ch 7:

.98

AegyPanda

.39

t.a

HJ

kyle

Rly.

cahayaanjanie

megajewels2312

kyungiNoru

ShinshinKyukyu

Dan ini siders yg masuk radar saya :(

minjaeboo

babesulay

ChientzNimea2Wind

Shin Shin Wu

7298

Dan itu saja yang baru saya tau. Mungkin suatu saat saya akan menulis lagi daftar seperti diatas.

Dan sekarang kelanjutan ff ini ada ditangan kalian.

/Bow/


	9. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menyiram gadis panda didepannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo urung dan memilih tersenyum palsu. Luhan dan Baekhyun kaget dengan jawaban Tao. "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, tidur bersama tidak bisa menjamin kehidupanmu selanjutnya dengan tunanganmu itu." Sela Kyungsoo menatap Tao tajam. "Kau seharusnya memikirkan apa tunanganmu akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, berganti Tao yang menatap Kyungsoo tajam, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "kau benar Kyung." Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi temannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam, karena merasa ada yang janggal antara Kyungsoo dan sepupunya.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika besok kita double date? Besok malam kita ke Hongdae?" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan memandang bergantian tiga wanita disekitarnya. "double date?" Luhan bertanya kepada Baekhyun bingung, "Double date, Tripple date, itulah! Intinya kita harus membawa pasangan kita masing-masing!" Baekhyun terkikik karena rencananya. Dan memohon Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao untuk menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun. "Tapikan aku tidak mempunyai pacar?" Luhan cemberut karena diantara mereka dirinyalah yang tidak memiliki teman laki-laki. "Kau ajak saja Sehun!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersamaan. Sehun adalah mantan Luhan yang sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka. "Aish kalian ini!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengeraskan suara tawa mereka. "Lagipula Aku juga ingin melihat calon tunangan Tao." Kyungsoo tertawa ramah menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Luhan menyikut lengan Tao yang melamun dari tadi. Yang sebenarnya Tao bukan melamun, bahkan dia mendengarkan semuanya. "Ah.. Tentu saja. Jika calon tunanganku tidak sibuk." Tao tersenyum gugup didepan Kyungsoo yang menambah seringaiannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada dirumahnya. Malam ini jam 8 malam Kyungsoo meminta Kris untuk membeli jeruk mandarin kesukaannya. Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan Sexy Sleepwear coklat favoritnya. Dirinya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen itu. Kyungsoo sedang menatap layar ponselnya. Mata bulatnya meniti setiap berita tentang Wu corp yang dicarinya. "Ah ini!" pekik Kyungsoo, jarinya menyentuh sebuah link berjudul 'hubungan antara Keluarga Huang dan Keluarga Wu'. "Dari awal wanita itu memang mencurigakan! Benar dugaanku dia calon tunangan Kris dulu. Ishh menyebalkan" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya membaca berita yang dipost lima bulan lalu. Dibawah halaman terdapat berita yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. 'Huang corp memutuskan kerja samanya dengan Wu corp'. Jika terjadi pembatalan kontrak kerja pasti terjadi sesuatu pikir Kyungsoo, katakanlah Kyungsoo kudet dengan berita seperti ini, Kyungsoo lebih banyak membaca berita tentang fashion dunia daripada berita seperti ini. Lagipula hal semacam ini bukanlah berita yang menghebohkan seperti pejabat negara yang korupsi.

Cklek

Pintu apartemen mewah itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kris yang membawa dua plastik ditangannya. Kyungsoo kaget langsung menutup berita yang dibacanya dan beralih ke aplikasi instagramnya. Takut jikalau Kris tau apa yang baru ia baca. Kris membawa plastik itu ke depan Kyungsoo. Dan ikut duduk disamping kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai lingerie heum? Kau tau kau sangat menggoda?" Kris mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Membisikkan suara rendahnya. "Ya! Jangan menggodaku! No sex for 2 years! Ingat itu kris!" Kyungsoo menunjuk hidung Kris, Kyungsoo sudah menghafal betul kebiasaan Kris jika sudah berbisik ditelinganya. "WHAT!" Kris kaget, tidak bercinta selama dua tahun? Seseorang tolong pukul kepala Kris dengan teflon panas! "bagaimana bisa sayang? Aku bisa menahannya jika satu dua bulan. Tapi dua tahun?" Kris memandang Kyungsoo yang mulai memakan jeruk jeruk dihadapannya. "aku ingin fokus dengan kehamilanku dan kelahiranku. Dan aku tidak mau anakku menjadi pervert sepertimu." kata Kyungsoo, menghubungkan sex saat hamil dapat membuat anak mereka menjadi mesum. Kris yang mengerti Kyungsoo yang dalam masa sensitif hanya diam menuruti.

"Yeobo, pinjam ponselmu!" Kyungsoo beraegyo di depan Kris. Mengerucutkan bibir hatinya dan menengadahkan tangannya. "waeyo? Tumben sekali memanggilku Yeobo?" Kris mengambil satu buah jeruk dan membukanya. "Aiish.. Cepatlah!" Kyungsoo melotot dan mencoba mengambil jeruk ditangan Kris. "Baiklah,baiklah!" Kris merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengambil benda tipis persegi panjang. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merobohnya dan mulai mengotak-atik ponsel kekasihnya. Tidak lama Kyungsoo mulai mendatarkan mukanya, "Kris, ini siapa?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto perempuan tengah ber'V ria dengan kedua jarinya. "uhhuuuk uhhhuuuk!" Kris tersedak melihat foto Tao berada di ponselnya. "Kenapa ada wanita lain diponselmu hah?" Kyungsoo sudah mulai mempoutkan bibirnya dan melempar kulit jeruk yang ada ditangannya. "A-ahh.. Jangan salah paham sayang! Itu bukan siapa-siapa!" Kris tergagap dan menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sebenernya tidak berhasil. "Siapa!?" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan. "Itu mantan pacarku!" Kris spontan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang mulai menggenang. "YA! Kau membentakku?" Kyungsoo ikut berteriak, membuat Kris bertambah gugup. "Dia hanya mantan pacar sayang. Tidak lebih." Kris mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Tapi kenapa kau menyimpan fotonya?" entah mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti menyudutkan Kris. Kris hanya mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Aku tidak tau jika masih ada fotonya sayang. Percayalah padaku!" Kris memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggungnya. "Akan kumaafkan! Asalkan kau memberiku dua permintaan!" Kris menyerngitkan dahinya. "apa itu?" Kris merenggangkan pelukannya, tetapi kedua tangannya masih memegang kedua lengan mulus Kyungsoo. "pertama, Berikan aku shoping card!" Kyungsoo mengubah raut mukanya menjadi serius, Kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Yang kedua?" Kris mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau harus mau pergi jalan-jalan ke Hongdae bersama aku dan teman-temaku! H.A.R.U.S!" Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk ujung hidung Kris dengan jarinya. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat ini. Kris meraih punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan mengecupnya. "All yout wish baby!" Kris mengusap perut Kyungsoo lembut, dan beralih mengecup perut Kyungsoo yang masih datar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah mengatur suhu ac di kamarnya. Lalu beranjak duduk ditengah ranjang besarnya dan memakai body lotion bearoma mint yang sejuk dikulitnya.

"Soo, belum tidur?" Kris masuk kedalam kamar dengan celana training putih dan longshirt dark blue. Lalu ikut duduk disampung Kyungsoo dan memakaikan body lotion di kaki kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengurut kaki kirinya.

"Semua lampu sudah dimatikan?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita tidur!" Kris menyimpan botol body lotion Kyungsoo diatas meja nakas. Menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo didekapannya.

"Kris?"

"eum?"

"kapan kita menikah?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya hal yang cukup mengagetkan Kris. Suasana malam masih tenang, detik suara jam dinding memenuhi ruangan itu.

"terserah kamu saja, Soo! Kamu dan mamakan yang menyiapkan semuanya kan?" Kris masih terpejam, merasakan dingin ac yang biasa diterimanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Kris, membalik bantalnya, dan kembali memeluk Kris. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuaku di Goyang?"

"Tentu saja mereka harus diundang." Kris membuka matanya. Chu~ Kris mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Kris mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas, jarinya menari-nari diatas layar flat ponsel keluaran terbaru merek ternama di Korea, menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo.

"wooah, ini indah sekali Kris? Ini dimana?" Kyungsoo merebut ponsel Kris dan memandangi gambar pantai dan kamar-kamar kecil diatas laut.

"Ini di Maldives, sayang." Kris menyelipkan tangan kanannya dibawah leher Kyungsoo, tangan kirinya bergerak menarik pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kesana. Aku belum pernah kesana." Kyungsoo memperbesar gambar diponsel Kris dan mengamati setiap detail gambar yang diambil dari atas langit.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah disana?"

"MWO?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya, tawaran Kris membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melayang seketika. Siapa yang menyangka akan diajak untuk menikah di surga dunia seperti Maldives? Lihat saja Kyungsoo sekarang, matanya membulat, mulut menganga, dan juga tangannya yg mengcengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kyung?"

Kris memanggil Kyungsooo, takut kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa.

Grep

"Tentu aku mau Kris!" Kyungsoo memeluk Kris erat dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya didada bidang Kris. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin melompat saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Tbc/

Readers, maaf. Apa sebelumnya saya terlihat seperti marah-marah? :o

Mungkin saat itu sedang emosional, dan saya khawatir ada readers yang marah. Mungkin men'cap' saya sebagai author yg tidak bertanggung jawab dan suka marah-marah.

Setelah saya mempublish catatan hati saya, saya merasa takut, Readers semuanya mencaci-maki saya dikomentar -,.-

Sebenarnya saya bikin ch ini sudah lama semenjak ch 7 dipublish, tetapi saya menunggu lama, tetapi yang review tidak kurang dari 10. Jadi yang awalnya saya semangat karena tanggapan readers di ch 6, langsung surut dan berubah menjadi emosi saat ch 7 tidak meningkat reviewnya.

Dan anggap saja ch 8 sebagai sesi 'thanks to' dan 'catatan hati seorang author.

Semoga Ch depan bisa lebih panjang dan update cepat. (kecuali saya menunggu review dari readers, jd disaat saya merasa cukup akan saya update.)

Thanks :)

#Bow


	10. Chapter 9

People Hate You For One Or Three Reasons. They Hate Themselves, They Want To Be You, Or They See You As A Threat. (apply cold water to burned area :v)

Apa cuma gue disini? Kalo tidur matanya merem. #Herp

Kurang lebih 4k, setengahnya buat mbales review siders, yg ga kuat mbacanya langsung skip kebawah aja :o

Balasan review (hanya orang beruntung aja yang dibales #Digambar eh digampar)

kyungsookim: Thor klo bisa dipercepet pernikahan krisoo hahaha

Reply: semoga ch depan udah bisa nikah^^

Rly. C .JaeKyu: palli nikah

tao klh telak pst ntu klo mw ajak kris jg di datenya mrk

Reply: sebelumnya maaf yaa, aku nulis akun lengkap kamu tp waktu dipublish cuma 'rly' jd yang ini kukasih spasi.

Iya, cepet nikah biar Kyungsoo resmi jd nyonya Wu^^

yoyo man: thor, muehehehe. saya juga siders, karnasaya males login lagi semenjak hp saya yangini disita dan hanya dikembalikan hariminggu. cerita author bagus menurut saya,dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika ditulisnyamenggunakan hati nurani dan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. saya tahu authorsangat ingin karyanya di hargai dengan carayang layak. dan jujur saya agak risih melihatreviewers author yg mengomentari authormenggunakan bahasa yang pastinya sangatmenyakiti hati author.. tapi sebenarnya ini memang salah author karena terlalumemaksakan kehendak.. FIGHTING! :)

Reply: makasih ya udah komen panjang panjang. Dan buat nasihatnya udah diterima :D login sekali bisa buat beberapa minggu kok.

TaniaWUwuHaN: Yah author bkn nunggu lama tp gk apap kok,aku puas apa lgi prang btin antr kyungie andtao

Reply: semoga saya punya waktu luang buat nulis, apalagi besok senin saya UTS. Jd ch depan mungkin agak lama. Makasih udah review^^

shinjungsj3: lanjuuut!fighting!

Ini udah dilanjut :) ayo berjuang! Spirit^^

youtube Halo! Aku /belum/ baca cerita kamu, cumasummary kamu bener-bener menarikperhatian aku. Kamu bilang kamu sukamenulis, dan aku yakin soal itu. Kalau kamugak suka menulis, kamu ga akan rajin-rajinbuat ff sampai chaptered gini, kan? Cuma masalahnya, menurut aku kamumenggunakan review(s) sebagai patokan itusalah. Aku pernah baca ff yang bagusbanget. Bener-bener bagus, dari penokohan,deskripsi, EYD, alur cerita, semuanyasempurna. Ff itu berchapter dan pas aku baca udah tamat. Tahu berapa review yangdia dapet untuk ff yang /seingat aku/ lebihdari 5 chapter? Review yang dia dapet gaklebih dari 20. Itupun pas aku baca udahtamat, berarti berapa review yang dia dapetpas ff itu masih ongoing? Tapi dia gak pernah mengharapkan atau kasarnya,mengemis review. Dia cuma ingin menulis,karena dia suka. Dia meluangkan tulisannyadisini karena dia ingin ada yang baca, bukanada yang , kritik, dan saran itu emang bener- bener bagus buat author. Review itupenyemangat author. Tapi untuk apa punyabanyak-banyak? Memang cerita yangpopuler itu pasti punya banyak review? Gakjuga. Ff dengan review kurang dari 20 itu,terkenal. Banyak yang bicarain ff itu. Tapi reviewnya cuma segitu, kalah jauh samapunya kamu yang lebih dari punya prinsip, 'walaupun cuma satuorang yang baca, aku sudah harus merasadihargai'. Soalnya, setidaknya ada satu orangyang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca cerita aku aja udah bagus. Apalagi kalau direview dan di follow/favorite. Aku bakalmerasa semakin dihargai, di dukung. Tapisebenarnya, asal ada satu orang yang sudibaca cerita aku aja aku sudah harus bilang kamu gak marah, dan aku juga percaya itu. Mungkin kamu gak marah, tapikamu udah sampai dipuncak kamu karenakamu merasa 'kenapa ff gua review-nyadikit banget?'. Padahal 100 itu udahtermasuk banyak. Dan kalau kamu teruslanjutkan ff ini, kamu mungkin bisa dapat banyak dan lebih banyak , kamu masih di awal cerita. Masihbanyak waktu, dan aku lihat sekilas, ff inikayaknya masih punya jalan yang sekarang cuma 100 lebih. Tapi kalaumisalnya udah memasuki chap 12, bisa aja udah mencapai 150 lebih. Lalu suatu saatnanti, ketika cerita ini udah tamat denganreview 150 lebih, kamu lihat ff ini udah 200lebih. Gaada yang tahu kan?Intinya, jangan terburu-buru dan terlaluterpaku pada banyaknya review. Mending kamu mikirin pendapat dan dukungan orangyang sudah berkarya dan tetap menulis.:)

Reply: makasih ya udah komen panjang banget :) iya aku tau kok aku salah. Tp udah keburu dibash hehehe, mau gimana lagi. mungkin aku bakal ganti akun, karena akun ini udah memberikan kenangan buruk buat aku :) semangat!^^

Guest Saya siders. Hehehe. Baru tertarik reviewsekarang abis baca2 komen ya sisSaya emang jahat (jujur) sering baca tapiengga review - tapi salah satu cara sayaapresiasi ttg karya author2 yang bagus itu salah satunya ya nyebarin ff author2 ketemen2 saya. Saya apresiasi kok baca ffanda. (Apalagi pairingnya, kyungsoo uke gspula ugh...)Bukan buat pembelaan, tapi saya sendiribaca ff buat menyenangkan hati, mengisi waktu luang blablabla, blablabla. (Kalau sayabuat bikin semangat dikala tugas numpuk,makanya ngga pernah review QAQ *alesan)Saya udah lumayan lama di dunia ffn iniwalaupun engga nulis dan ngga pernah terdeteksi keberadaannya (yah, sekitar 5 tahun? Atau malah 4? - ) dan saya udah belajarbanyak dari para author disini. Dan yangsaya tau, author yang (maaf) minta reviewterus itu pada akhirnya karyanya bakalsurut...Kalo kamu merhatiin jumlah siders kamu, bisa kepikiran enggak kenapa bertambahnya?Jangan2 yg lain juga kayak saya? Engga maureview tp promote ke orang2 lain? saya, jgn bawa2 zodiak, soalnya entaryg zodiaknya sama kayak kamu (danngerasa enggak begitu) tersinggung.. Mungkin saya nggak pantes ya ngocehbegini sedangkan saya enggak pernahreview, tapi cuma..saya bener2 menikmatisetiap karya author yang sebenernya inginberkembang dan selalu memberi karya barudan segar. Tapi jangan salah juga, saya juga kadang2ngepoin review author2 yang menurut sayasangat bagus atau kebalikannya atau jugayang menurut saya begitulah... Dan kalaumenurut saya apa yg sudah di review itusudah mencakup apa2 aja yg saya pikirin ya saya engga jadi review..Mungkin saya terkesan egois dan enggakmementingkan para author... Tapisesungguhnya saya sangat2 apresiasi kok!Malah saya suka berekspresi sendiri abisbaca ff2 author dan lainnya. Hehe. Saya sendiri menunggu kelanjutan dari ff review berasa curhat saya -_-hahahaha. Pesen saya sama author cuma:semangat ya, memang sepertinya kami tidakbisa dikendalikan dan akan terus ada disetiap fanfiction yang di post di sini. Kalau kamu memang betul2 berkarya danmelahirkan sebuah cerita yang bagus, pastikaryamu bisa dinikmati semua yang bagus belum tentu dinilaidari jumlah reviewers, tapi bagaimanaperasaan readers setelah membaca fanfic yaaaaM

Reply: ini lagi nih yang reviewnya panjang! Makasih banyak! Udah nyempetin review sepanjang ini. Ya mungkin aku cuma ingin review banyak, karena review banyak udah sebagai kebanggan sendiri buat ff aku. Makasih udah membaca ff aku :)

mrs kim yaudah mba...gx usah lanjutin lg. tinggalbrhenti z qo repotnya minta dperhatiin...selamanya jg boleh. toh q jg gxminta,,,heran ama author ini...gampangngambek...haus ama ripiu...atau perhatian? mending gx usah jadi author.,,jadi reader zkaya q...gx repot...n gx suka ngambek,,,.apa lghaus ripiu...pasti abis ini nangis guling gulingan...cemenz,,,udah saran q...jadi reader z.,,,berhenti nulis,,,dr pd galau trus nunggu ripiu yg gxnyampe target,,,,

Reply: aku ga nangis kok, cuma perih aja mbaca review kamu. Yang bikin aku nangis waktu aku gagal jd anggota rohis.

.39: kereeeennnnDITUNGGU NEXT CHAPNYA ATHORNIM ! ;D

Reply: makasih ya buat kamu. Disaat banyak yang ngatain aku, ternyata masih ada juga yang nganggap ff ini layak :) (fyi, aku notice kamu lho, waktu kamu ngeadd fbku^^)

ling-ling pandabear: lanjuuut

Reply: iya ini udah dilanjut o:3

t.a Ya author semangat terus ya bikin ffnya aqselalu menunggu karyamu kok heee

Reply: terimakasih banyak ya :)

Kalo bisa kamu cantumin email kamu ya, mungkin kita bisa berteman baik lewat email :)

IbnaNurulBaiti1 Heumm.. Aku suka karakter baru Kyungsoo,egois & fashionable. Kyknya seru tuhh'urusan' antara Tao & Kyungsoo. Lanjut ya!Semangat!

Reply: semangat! Semangat! Ga selamanya uke selalu ditindas kan ^^ wkwkwk

tmarionlie Liat ripiunya, haduuuhhhh...nge-jleb semua...Ya semoga kamu jadiin semua ini pelajaranya. Jadi penulis jangan terlalu arogan kita ada yang yang baca ada udahsyukur, kalopun mereka memberikanfeedback anggep aja itu semua bonus, jangan maksain readers buat ngasih ripiu diFF kamu kayak begini, soalnya penulis yangudah bener2 populer aja nggak begitu2banget, XD. Trus jangan ngait2in sifatdengan zodiak juga, karena sifat itu bawaanlahir, bukan karena zodiak. Nggak semua orang yang berzodiak Aries wataknya jugasama seperti kamu. Yah semoga bisa lebihsabar ya _ Semangat! (•x•)9

Reply: semangat! :D kemarin aku cuma nyantumin karakter yang bener" aku banget :3

ShinshinKyukyu: yeay akhirnya update juga ...next chap dipanjangin ya... and kilatnext chap kris ama kyungsoo nikah gag...terus tao bawa siapa ke acara kencannya...next chap ditunggu ya...

Reply: ini udah panjang dan kilat kan? Kayaknya ch depan dragonowl ini nikah deh. Mungkin ch depan agak lama soalnya tgl 6 author UTS.

BibiGembalaSapi: Sebenarnya kris masih ada rasa sama taogak sih? Gaada penjelasannya disini;(

Reply: mungkin ff ini terkesan misterius .-.

Kris udah ga ada rasa kok, cuma kakak adek -w- (apaan seh?) makasih udah review bibi 'o')/

q curiga jang2 tunangan si tao si sehunhehe cuma nebsk doang

Reply: agak bingung nih, entar Tao jodoh sama siapa ya? Kalo si Sehun entar Luhan marah lagi :D kasih saran donk? Makasih udah review^^

ChoLeeBogosipo Jujur ya saya tidak pernah baca ff kamu,tetapi ketika saya melihat daftar update ffn,dan ada summary kamu cantumin itu, bikinsaya menyangkut pautkan zodiak dengansifat dari karakter seseorang? Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sekali jika kamu bukanseorang muslim. Seorang muslimin, percayasama zodiak atau ramalan bintang sajadiharamkan, apalagi di sangkut pautkandengan sifat seseorang. Saya hanyamemberi tahu. Lalu kamu tadi katanya bisa melihat readersyang Fav/Follow. Fav/Follow itu menurutsaya sudah termasuk apresiasi dari readersuntuk kamu. Berarti ada orang yangmemfavoritkan dan mengikuti karya fiksikamu. Kamu tadi juga bilang suka menulis, jikamenulis sudah bagian dari hobi, seolah olahmenulis itu panggilan jiwa. Kalau tulisankamu ingin dihargai, silakan datang kepenerbit buku. jika tidak ingin dibaca,simpan saja. Dan kamu juga tadi mencantumkanreviewers setia kamu, itu ada kan yangmenghargai dan mengkoreksi tulisanmu?yang terpenting itu kualitas, deh balik ke diri kamu sendiri, nilai hasil karyamu. Dan tanyakan kepada dirimusendiri, apakah ff mu sudah cukup baikatau belum untuk mendatangkan reviewyang dari saya, maaf jika saya terkesanmenggurui dan menyakiti hatimu.

Reply: walaupun menyakiti ada benernya juga kok :) makasih udah ngasih nasihat.

Iyas: mian author :-)q mgkn msuk dlm salah satu siders*pundungq baru mulai ikutin ff qm beberapa chap. qblm sempat baca smw chapnya jd q blm bsaksh review :-(

Reply: ga review gapapa kok sekarang :( author juga udah pasrah. Yang penting masih ada aja yang mau mbaca (╥﹏╥) makasih udah review^v^

cahayaanjanie: Aku minta Maf authorpadahal aku suka ff ni author tapi reviw bruchapter 61-5 sideruntuk selajutnya aku bkal review lo udabaca thanks n semngat author

Reply: ga usah dilengkapin review setiap ch'nya gapapa kok :(

Maaf juga ya kalo saya terlalu memaksa.

cheonsa88: Qo tergantung qta chingu?Aku cii mw nya bru review lgi udh nuntut.

Reply: ini udah dilanjut :) makasih ya review walau sekali :) makasih buat dukungannya^^

doremifaseul Semangat kak '-' siders itu adalah fans yangtertunda ada banyak alasan kenapa merekaenggak review- Karena malas- Karena takut salah- Karena bingung Itu yang sering btw Keep Writing kak '0'9

Reply: oke ini udah dilanjut^^ semoga suka :)

didinsoo Maaf bgt klo misalnya author nya marah .Tp saya always review deh , mgkn gakmasuk atau apa . Dan saya juga gak yakinreview saya yg ini bakalan terkirim atauapalah istilah nya .Tapi saya menghargai karya author . Cemungut y kakak author ..

Reply: aku juga pernah gitu kok :)

Aku maklumin, makasih ya udah review (dan akhirnya masuk ;) wkwkwk)

megajewels2312 karena chap 7 aku udah review, jadi akubicaranya di chap ini..begini lho author, author gak akanmeneruskan fic ini jika masih banyak sider?terus bagaimana dg reader yg slalumereview fic kamu dan menunggu lanjuttannya? jujur saja, aku gak suka dgauthor yg maksa minta review(apalagi dgkata2 kasar) klo banyak sider di ff nya, laluberhenti nulis atau pindah ke blog laen..menurutku itu author yg sombong dan gkbertanggung jawab.. ok,mungkin pengen banget dihargai karyatulisnya walo hanya review satu kata, tapijika sifatnya memaksa, aku malah gak suka..bersifikirlah positif tentang sider...maaf author, jika kata2ku menyakitimu..tapi aku cuma mengeluarkan pendapat saja.. sekali lagi maaf.

Replu: ok, aku ga bakal maksa lagi kok^^ makasih ya udah review.

Full Play

Kawasan perbelanjaan Dongdaemun sangat ramai di hari biasa sekalipun. Warga lokal maupun asing keluar masuk dari kios satu ke lainnya mencari barang yang mereka cari.

Sebuah toko besar dengan gaun putih mendominasi yang ditampilkan dikaca sebesar dinding mengapit pintu masuk bernama "Beau" yang berarti cantik dalam bahasa perancis, terlihat dari luar toko itu tidak sepi juga tidak ramai.

Kyungsoo dan Kris duduk di sofa putih yang memusat diantara manekin-manekin bergaun mewah. Membuka-buka majalah bridal yang terbit setiap bulan. Terkadang Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah gambar dan menunjukkannya kepada Kris. Ataupun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kris dan dibalas dengan tawa tertahan dari Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenalkan ini Jung Jaejoong! Dia yang akan membuatkanmu gaun pengantin"

Nyonya Wu mendekati pasangan kekasih itu dengan seorang wanita elegan yang berjalan disampingnya. Kyungsoo berdiri diikuti Kris, menjabat tangan dan saling berkenalan.

"apa ini pengantin kita? Kamu cukup berisi jika dilihat-lihat."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Nyonya Wu berbisik kepada Jaejoong.

"ah.. Dasar anak muda sekarang."

Jaejoong mengerling nakal. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk, mengambil kertas sketsa dan mulai menggoreskan pensilnya.

"Karena si pengantin sudah berbadan dua. Kita harus membuatnya hati-hati. Jadi kira-kira gaun ini akan dipakai saat kehamilan berapa bulan?"

"bisakah kau membuatnya kurang dari sebulan?"

Jaejong tersenyum.

"tentu saja. Heechul-ah, kamu selalu terburu-buru sejak dulu."

.

.

.

"Kris ayo cepat!"

Kyungsoo terburu-buru memakai stilleto hitam 10 cm'nya. Menyambar tasnya, dan bergegas menghampiri Kris yang masih berusaha memakai jeansnya.

"Soo, jangan memakai highheels! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

Kata Kris memperingatkan, tetapi Kyungsoo masih asik dengan parfumnya. "Tidak akan Kris. Aku sudah handal memakai stilleto."

Kris hendak memakai kemejanya sebelum pekikan Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Ya! Kenapa memakai itu hah? Kau pikir kau mau meeting? Kita kan mau jalan!"

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak cepat melepas kemeja Kris. Memberikan sebuah Kaos putih yang diambilnya dari lemari.

"Berjanji padaku Kris! Kau harus bersikap romantis didepan temanku! Okay?"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. Membuat perintah yang tidak boleh dibantah. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"waeyo? Kamu ingin pamer punya kekasih sempurna seperti aku?"

Kata Kris percaya diri sembari memakai jaket kulitnya. Seringaian kecil tersungging. Membuat Kyungsoo mendecih dan mengisyaratkan Kris untuk cepat pergi, dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri ditangannya.

.

.

.

Di malam yang semakin gelap, jalanan Hongdae semakin berenergi. Kerlap-kerlip lampu setiap stan seakan mengundang siapapun untuk masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Kyungsoo dan Kris keluar dari mobilnya yang diparkir dipinggiran jalan. Mata Kyungsoo menajam menatap setiap manusia yang ada. Mencari temannya tentu saja.

Sampai satu gerombolan manusia, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Teman-teman, ini Kris kekasihku sekaligus calon suamiku."

Seringai Kyungsoo, saat didepannya sudah berdiri Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Tao. Lebih tepatnya Tao yang sedari tadi diam didekat Luhan. Kris pun bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenal teman Kyungsoo. Walaupun memang, Kris tidak mengenal mereka. Hanya Tao saja yang dia kenal.

Akhirnya mereka semua saling berkenalan. Lalu mulai berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Saling menggegam pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali Tao dan Luhan. Luhan asik berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Tao hanya memandang kosong setiap stan stan yang ada di Kiri jalan, karena dia berjalan di kiri pojok.

"Kris, rangkul pinggangku."

Bisik Kyungsoo hati-hati. Hampir saja Kris tertawa lepas dengan suruhan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo ingin memamerkan kedekatan mereka, pikir Kris.

"Baik-baik."

Kris pun merangkulkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Mengeratkannya rangkulannya seakan Kyungsoo hanya miliknya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya mencibir. "Dasar! Chanyeol-ah, rangkul pundakku."

Perintah Baekhyun yang ditanggapi tampang idiot Chanyeol yg kebingungan. Lihatlah, sudah diadakan persaingan tak kasat mata diantara mereka sekarang. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum. Sedangkan Tao melirik sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan dengan mata kosong.

"wah.. Ada yang berjualan tokbokki!"

Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada tenda besar dengan makanan yang mengepul diatas loyang persegi yang dipanaskan. Semua mengalihkan perhatiannya ke penjual tokbokki yang tampak kerepotan melayani para pembeli.

"Aku mau! Ayo kita beli makchang?"

GUBRAK!

Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah di warung Makchang sebelahnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Kau ini kenapa eoh?"

Baekhyum meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo. Mengecek panas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini keinginan aegya hem?"

Tanya balik Luhan yang tersenyum mengerling kepada perut datar Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa begitu."

Kyungsoo berkata riang, mengabaikan persimpangan segi empat yang muncul dibelakang kepala Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kyung, kandunganmu'kan baru satu bulan. Jangan mengada-ada."

Luhan mencibir dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan teman-temannya Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris masuk ke kedai Makchang dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Otomatis mereka semua duduk dalam satu lingkaran meja dengan pemanggang diatasnya.

"Ayo kita pesan daging dan bumbu pedas."

Chanyeol mengawali, ditangannya sudah ada daftar menu yang juga dipegang Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Jogaettang juga."

"itu bagus."

Sambung Kris yang sudah mulai akrab dengan teman Chanyeol, yang satu-satunya laki-laki diantara mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai dengan Makchang."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"empat porsi makchang dan satu sup jogaettang. Kita akan memesan lagi mungkin, sekitar dua jam lagi"

Usus babi memang cukup lama untuk memasaknya karena teksturnya yang seperti karet.

"Berapa kali kamu makan makchang Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"ini baru pertama kalinya."

Chanyeol memandang Kris lama, Baekhyun hanya tertawa canggung. Belum pernah makan makchang? Apa makchang sangat mahal hingga naga didepannya tidak mampu beli. Itulah pikiran dangkal dan konyol dari kekasih Baekhyun yang sedikit menganga takjub.

"Chan, Kris.. Dia bos pemilik tempat Kyungsoo kerja. Pasti Kris sangat sibuk. Iyakan?"

Lihatlah sekarang! Chanyeol semakin menganga dan pikiran Chanyeol sudah digantikan dengan imajinasi Kris dengan setelan mahal makan di sebuah restoran mewah. Berlebihan.

"Ah.. Be-benarkah? Aku sedikit terkejut hahaha."

Tawa canggung Chanyeol, seketika dirinya berpikir hal yang lebih mengejutkan. Bagaimana tampangnya tadi? Apakah memalukan dan terlihat kampungan?

"karena kau kaya, kau harus menraktir kami Kris."

Semua yang ada disana menatap Chanyeol sekejap. Pandangan bingung, yang terlihat seperti menghina dimata Baekhyun.

"yeol, lebih baik kau diam saja."

Desis Baekhyun dengan aura menakutkan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menunduk.

"HaHaHa! Kris malam ini akan menraktir kita semua. Benarkan sayang?"

Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana. Sedikit kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang mati gaya.

"Tentu saja!" tanggap Kris setelah pinggangnya disenggol sikut Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Datang juga!"

Seru Kyungsoo saat seorang pelayan datang dengan nampan berisi penuh makanan. Mengatur letak usus babi itu diatas pemanggang dan satu mangkuk besar sup disana.

"Tao, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membawa tunanganmu?"

Tanya Baekhyun mencari bahan pembicaraan karena mereka semua terdiam setelah pelayan datang. Semua yang ada disitu menatap Tao, menanti Tao mengatakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Tao sedang memutar pikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan dia tidak tau jawabannya.

"Dia tidak bisa datang"

Jawab Tao singkat yang mengisi gelas kecilnya dengan soju.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Tao. Dan hanya Tao saja yang tau arti senyuman itu. Kris tidak ingin ikut campur karena dirinya tidak tau apa-apa. Tangan Kris beralih menyendok sup ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"makanlah sayang."

"Kenapa Tao?"

Semua yang ada disana mulai menemukan gelagat aneh dari Tao dan Kyungsoo. Tao dan Kyungsoo saling tatap menatap.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Kilatan euforia kemenangan terlihat dimata burung hantu Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disana masih menyaksikan dalam diam. Seperti tidak ada yang ikut campur.

"tentu saja bagiku. Kau sudah berjanji mengajak calon tunanganmu kan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"kami putus."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Bodohnya diriku berkata tiba-tiba seperti itu, batin Tao. Apalagi ada Kris disitu.

Luhan menepuk pundak Tao prihatin, memang Tao tidak pernah bercerita tentang tunangannya. Tetapi Tao terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

Kris diam menyuap supnya, ada sedikit rasa prihatin dan bersalah melihat Tao seperti itu. Dan Kris yakin itu bukan rasa cinta, hanya kasihan.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, walau rasa kemenangannya bertambah, sedikit bersalah muncul juga.

"a-aku ijin pergi!"

Tao cepat menyambar tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kedai makchang itu. Luhan ikut berpamitan dan mengejar sepupunya itu.

"padahal sudah mau matang."

Makchang berkata santai sembari membalik makchang diatas panggangan, menyembunyikan rasa gugup bersalahnya.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya, ia tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo, ini kali kedua ia bertemu. Dan dapat Chanyeol pastikan sifat Kyungsoo sedikit sama dengan Baekhyun. Egois dan menang sendiri.

.

.

.

Tao bergegas memasuki mobil merah mengkilapnya, hendak menyalakan mesin mobil. Sebelum tangannya dipegang Luhan yang baru masuk.

"Tao-ya! Wei shenme?"

Luhan menatap Tao menyelidik. Tao menangis menyenderkan kepalanya ke Stir mobilnya.

"hiks diaa.. Dia.. Hiks..."

Tao menangis tersedu sedi tangannya mencengkram pegangan stir.

"dia siapa? Siapa?"

Luhan menuntut penjelasan lebih jelas. Jujur saja, Luhan sedikit marah karena Luhan meninggalkan acara makan itu, yang menurutnya kurang sopan.

"Kris.. Hiks Kris! Kenapa? Hiks.. Kenapa?"

"Tao ceritakan kepadaku! Semuanya yang aku tidak tau!"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sembab dan berwarna merah, tangannya menarik tisu diatas dashboard.

"Kris! Kekasih temanmu itu hiks.. Harusnya dia bersamaku sekarang! Hiks... Bukan teman sialanmu itu! Dia merebut calon tunanganku!"

Tao berteriak didalam mobil. Luhan menganga tak percaya, walaupun penjelasan Tao tidak mendetail, Luhan dapat menangkap maksud Tao. Kris-Kyungsoo-Tao, siapa disini orang ketiga pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kris hiks.. Dia mantanku! Dan hiks.. Dia pindah kesini, hiks.. Mungkin dia bertemu Kyungsoo! Hiks.. Dan melupakanku.. Hiks!"

Tao merancau dalam tangisannya. Luhan menarik tubuh kurus Tao dan memeluknya. Mungkin Luhan akan segera meminta penjelasan dari Kyungsoo tentang Kris. Untuk sekarang biarkan begini saja.

.

.

.

"eum.. Nyam.. Makchangnya enak.! Sayang, pesankan lagi!"

Kyungsoo memakan cepat makchang diatas pemanggang, mungkin setengahnya sudah mendarat dilambungnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

"pesan daging babi saja ya? Makchang memanggangnya lama, sayang"

Kris memanggil pelayan dan memesan 5 porsi daging babi.

"Chanyeol ssi, kau tenanglah ini semua aku yang membayarnya!"

Goda Kris mengejek Chanyeol yang tersedak makanannya. Baekhyun dan Kris tertawa keras dikursinya. Sedangka Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis tetap fokus dengan nasi goreng kimchi yang disediakan kedai makchang itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung karena ditertawakan.

"Kris ssi, Kyungsoo ssi aku harus pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku Jaket. Diikuti Baekhyun yang mengemasi tas tangannya.

"Waeyo? Cepat sekali?"

"iya? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Kyungsoo dan Kris mengerutkan keningnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri siap untuk pergi.

"ada sesuatu."

Wink

Baekhyun berkedip dan cepat mendorong Chanyeol pergi. Pasangan unik itu sudah hilang keluar dari kedai yang ditutupi tirai-tirai kertas itu.

"YA! Sesuatu apa!? Pasti mereka akan melakukan yang tidak tidak!"

Kyungsoo berdiri ingin mengejar sebelum ditahan oleh Kris. Kris terkekeh menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mulai diliputi awan negatif diatas kepalanya.

"sudahlah soo-ya, ayo cepat habiskan lalu pulang sudah jam sepuluh sekarang."

Bujuk Kris dan menaruh daging yang sudah matang keatas piring kecil Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Full Play

Sring sring Sring sring (sfx: memasak -_-)

Kyungsoo menumis sayuran didalam teflon sedang hitam yang dipegangnya, wangi kecap asin yang mendidih memenuhi dapur dan terbawa udara sampai ruang depan.

Kris sedang duduk santai didepan laptop dengan kopi hitam toraja kesukaannya, rasa tanah dan biji kopi yang berpadu pas, memang pantas jika kopi ini mempunyai banyak penggemar.

"SAYANG! Cepat sarapan!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dari dapur, yang membuat Kris hampir menekan tombol shut down tiba-tiba. Bisa gawat kalau berkasnya hilang belum disave. Kris meninggalkan laptopnya, dan beranjak kedapur yang satu dengan meja makan.

Tumis sayur, sup ayam, lembaran nori sudah ada diatas meja. Makanan berat yang cukup untuk mengisi energi dipagi hari. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto Kris yang tengah menyumpit sayuran.

"cha~ Apa terlihat lezat? #Hahaha #Good #Morning #Everyone"

Tulis Kyungsoo pada akun instagramnya.

"sayang, makanlah jangan foto-foto trus! Nanti aegya lapar."

"aish.. Iya-iya! Lagian aegya belum lapar."

Kyungsoo bersungut, mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup ayam.

Sarapan itu berjalan tenang dan diselingi canda tawa dari Kris dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

.

.

.

/Tbc/

Saya menambahkan moment gaje sebelum tbc karena jari saya tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Oy iya, saya ingin bertanya? Ch depan enaknya skip Kris dan Kyungsoo langsung menikah atau moment-moment Krisoo dulu ya?

Rencana saya, konflik bakal muncul setelah nikah.

Dan enaknya fic ini ampe Kyungsoo lairan ga?

Jawab ya readers...

#Bow


End file.
